The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss
by Ellie In ElfPajamas
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Sequel teaser up! Come one come all, see the teaser and pester me! Rating errs on the side of caution. Better safe than sorry.
1. Discontent

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Caladiel Meril W.  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and an Elf named Faelon.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
Chapter one: Discontent.  
  
Legolas rides in silence, my brother refuses to grace me with even a sidelong glance. To my left is my bodyguard, Faelon, riding his bay horse in silence as well. My brother's friend Ranien rides to the rear of my palomino mare. I was forced to leave my prized silver stallion in the stables with my other childish fancies. We are bound for Imladris, though I find no joy in going. Lord Elrond's twin sons are a terror, though I wish to see how his less famous daughter has been since I last saw her. I know I will be left there, perhaps to be wedded to one of the twins, and I do not wish to go. At the least my bodyguard and groom will remain there with me, as my father will not hear of me riding alone. Faelon does so many things, but he does them in silence, as a servant should. He wished to bring the silver stallion along too, and when father said I could not, the groom became hot under his collar. Father does not want me tearing around the countryside like a peasant, no matter how magnificent my horse may be. No, I must put off my childish things and become a proper lady. I may not filch Faelon's riding breeches and saddle a halfbroke colt anymore, it is not lady-like.  
  
I wonder if Rinnalaiss has been forced to become a lady? She had such a boyish air about her when she was small. Elladan and Elrohir delighted in dressing her in their old clothes, with their tiny old bows and arrows. I turn my mind back the present circumstances. I would that my brother would stop acting like he doesn't care about me anymore. He won't speak to me, or even look at me. Faelon seems to know what I'm thinking, and pats my knee, giving me an encouraging look. I wish I could be as confident as he. There is much about his past that I question, and some of his acquaintances seem to be shadows in the night. His origin is a mystery too, he just showed up in Mirkwood when I was an infant, a mere boy at the time. I know not from whence his dark curls came, nor his odd green eyes, though he has the hearing and eyesight of an Elf. He apparantly attached himself to me at some time in my childhood, perhaps when my first pony ran away with me. I am glad that he had, he has been a true companion.  
  
I can see the Ford of Rivendell in the distance, and I sigh, resigning myself to my fate. Faelon reins his horse close.  
  
"Have no fear, my lady, your stallion will soon join you, and you will find that you have many friends." he whispers.  
  
I see a twinkle in his deep green eyes and ask no questions. He has served me well in the past, why should I question him now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small dark haired Elf strained to see the horizon, trying to identify the approaching riders, standing on its tiptoes. It is dressed much like the twin sons of Elrond, who stand on either side.  
  
"Roh, pick Rinn up and let her see who's coming." Elladan said.  
  
Elrohir seized his little sister by her waist and hoisted her to his eyelevel so she could see.  
  
"Look Rinn, it's your cousin Legolas and his sister Caladriel. Remember them?" Elrohir said.  
  
Rinn sighed.  
  
"I'm not a little Elfling anymore! I can ride and shoot and track almost as well as you two, and I'm almost as big, why do you treat me like a baby?!" she cried.  
  
Elladan smirked, taking his sister from his twin.  
  
"Because dear Rinny, you are a baby." he said, giving her a tight, loving hug. "A bit of a tomboy, but a baby nonetheless."  
  
"Dan! I am not a baby! Put me down!" Rinn protested.  
  
The twins looked out toward the approaching party again, their baby sister safe on the ground once again.  
  
"Who cares about this stupid Caladriel anyway?" Rinn complained to herself. "All she is is a prissy she-Elf here to flirt with my brothers. I'll have to prevent that by any means. They can't leave me behind yet."  
  
She looks out at the riders with a scornful expression. Her hair is done up in braids just like her twin brothers', and is shiny and dark, just like theirs. Her figure is trim, not yet very feminine, and she is on the threshold of her 'teenage' years. Her chief joy is going hunting with her brothers, and she emmulates them at almost all times. Her sister Arwen doesn't interest her, she is too much older, and much too beautiful for her to identify with. Elladan and Elrohir have always been there for her, picking her up and putting her back on her pony every time she fell off, holding and hugging her when she needs to be comforted, teaching her what they can. They have done the same for Estel, her onetime playmate, who has grown up so much faster.  
  
She is determined to make Caladriel feel unwanted, and having been taught her jokes and pranks by her brothers, she feels she will have little difficulty.  
  
Erestor, their father's advisor, joins them, putting a hand on Rinnalaiss' shoulder.  
  
"Hello Rinn, how did your target shooting go today?" he wants to know.  
  
She blushes.  
  
"I almost shot Glorfindel again." she whispers. "I was too hasty with my shot."  
  
"You really should be more careful, put one more arrow in Glorfindel and he may return the favor." Erestor advises. "He soon tires of Lord Elrond's constant companionship, he may want to obtain yours so you can understand why he hates archery practice with you."  
  
Rinn locked the advice away in her mind.  
  
Glofindel approaches, curious as to why there is a gathering at the ford. He sees Legolas and his expression brightens. Finally, an archer to replace him in Rinnalaiss' daily lessons. His keen eyes pick up the sad expression on Caladriel's face and the way her blonde locks cascade down her shoulders and over the sides of her horse. She has grown since he last saw her, in stature and beauty, and he is as proud as he imagines her father to be of her. He wonders why she looks so melancholy, why her brother beside her looks so stern. The groom is the only one who looks comfortable, his soft curls boucing as he rides at his lady's side, happy to be in her presence. Glorfindel remembers the groom, he is a likable fellow, easy to get along with and agreeable, and not too bad an archer, perhaps he will be able to get through to Rinnalaiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I see the welcoming commitee on the bank of the ford, so many familiar faces to greet me. Glorfindel, Erestor, the sons of Elrond, and a little Elf whom I do not know. Its face is that of a young girl, and yet it is clothed like the twins, and I know not whether it be male or female. It does not look happy to see me, but all the others are, and Glorfindel's broad, welcoming smile comforts me. I remember when I was little and he would tell me stories about his adventures, I love him like another father. Erestor too is smiling, and I am sure that I am as happy to see him. The twins are another story, I am hoping that this time my visit will not be marred by pranks, for myself or my brother. Why I am thinking of my brother's comfort when he has been rude and cold toward me our entire journey I do not know.  
  
We cross the ford and ride into Rivendell, the Last Homely House, and I hope I will find it homely. Faelon dismounts and holds the bridle of my horse while Erestor helps me to dismount. These traveling dresses are not so good for traveling as the designer thought. Faelon is soon engaged in lively conversation with the advisors, leading both his mount and mine to the stables. I turn toward the flagstone steps to face the Lord of Rivendell. Elrond Halfelven sweeps down the steps to my brother and I.  
  
"Ah! Legolas! Caladriel! You've come at last! I hope your journey was without incident." Elrond says cordially.  
  
"No sir, we had no trouble at all. It was a very quick journey." I say.  
  
"I come to seek your judgement in a matter concerning my sister and her groom." Legolas says flatly.  
  
I look to him in surprise, what could he be speaking of? My groom is the model of diligence and servitude, he has never done anything improper. Elrond too looks stunned. He knows Faelon better than I do even.  
  
"Legolas, what do you speak of? Faelon has not done anyone any harm." I say, unable to believe the unspoken charge he has laid against this innocent servant.  
  
"We will speak of this later." says Elrond, with the authority he rightly possesses.  
  
My brother and I follow him into the house, flanked by my brother's friend, Elrond's two or three sons, and my groom, who has no idea that he is in danger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caladriel has lived in the household of Elrond for a week and a half. Legolas has still not brought the charges against Faelon out into the open. Faelon himself, released for a time from his occupation by his lady, has gone hunting with Estel. Legolas still refuses to talk to his sister. Rinnalaiss has not given the weary she-Elf a moment's rest, and Caladriel is feeling cut off from her warm, cozy little world. Rinnalaiss doesn't remember a special tie with Caladriel that Caladriel is loath to bring up. Instead, it will be her brothers who do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faelon and Estel returned from their hunt, bringing with them four deer, three pheasants, and one peacock. The peacock was still alive, Faelon had snared it for his lady, knowing she would admire its bright plumage. He tucked the bird under his arm to take it to her, having helped Estel with the deer and fowl. Caladriel sat in the hall of fire, alone, and wishing she had not let Faelon go off, she had no friends without him anymore. Glorfindel and Erestor were both very busy, and neither had the time to talk to her or take her with them on a ride.  
  
Elrond directed the groom to his lady, noting the brightly colored bird with a smile. Faelon knew what would amuse Caladriel, there was no debate about that. Elrond was sure that whatever charges Legolas had against this Elf, they were untrue.  
  
Caladriel looked up when she heard Faelon approach, a smile spreading across her face as she saw his hunt had been successful. What a beautiful bird he had brought with him. He set it on the ground, directing it toward Caladriel with a gentle nudge. It strutted toward her, fanning its tail and showing off. It pleased Faelon to hear Caladriel laugh, and every hunt he went on he brought something back for her that she would enjoy.  
  
"Such a beautiful creature, Faelon, thank you for bringing it!" Caladriel said.  
  
"Ah, it is beautiful, yes, but not so beautiful as you, my lady. No peacock could outshine you." Faelon said, knowing this would make her laugh too.  
  
"You don't mean that, you flattering servant. You just want me to let you go hunting again." Caladriel laughed.  
  
"No, that's not true. You are beautiful. I *do* want you to let me take you out for your ride, Lord Elrond tells me you haven't had one for days, you could have asked Elladan or Elrohir." Faelon said, trying to hide the fact that he was glad she hadn't ridden with anyone else.  
  
"I don't know Elladan or Elrohir very well, and I certainly wasn't going to ask my brother." she said. "You're the only riding companion I really trust."  
  
Faelon's expression darkened, he was not happy to hear there was still a rift between Caladriel and Legolas. It was really hurting Caladriel, and he hated to see that. He wondered why her brother had been so uncaring lately. It wasn't good that she should have to find solace in the company of a servant. Looking at Caladriel's sad face he wished for the millionth time that he weren't a servant. He wished that he was her equal, and could freely take her on trips to places she wanted to see. She seemed so lonely all the time, and when he was in Rivendell on errands he borrowed books on faraway lands for Caladriel, so she could find solace in a world of her own imagining. Now she had access to Elrond's fine library herself, he would have to show her all the books she hadn't read.  
  
"Faelon?" Caladriel's voice broke into his thoughts. "Why is it that everyone stays away from me? Arwen won't talk to me, Rinnalaiss is more of a terror than her brothers, and no one else has time for me. I would make time for them were they in my place."  
  
"I cannot answer that for you, my lady. How about that ride? Perhaps things will seem clearer afterward." Faelon offered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tables were laid with the game Estel and Faelon had brought down. Dinner was going to be interesting, Rinn would see to that. She felt that she had Caladriel right where she wanted her, and intended to send her home sobbing. Caladriel entered the hall attended by her groom, who showed her to her seat and then went to help in the kitchen. Rinnalaiss crept along under the table, a jar of glue and a brush in her hand. She made her way to Caladriel's feet, and then proceeded to glue the hem of her dress to the floor. She then snuck out of the room and returned openly with her brothers and father. She sat between her brothers at the meal, and watched Caladriel closely, waiting for the she-Elf to stand and rend her dress. Legolas sat beside his sister, without acknowleging her presence. Caladriel looked at the daggers in her brother's belt. Hers had been taken, and she missed their smooth, perfect grips, wishing she could go back a few years to when she'd been allowed to carry weapons. But now that wasn't allowed, it wasn't lady-like.  
  
Rinn could hardly contain her excitement. Her brothers noticed and realized she was up to something.  
  
"What have you done now, you little sneak?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I glued her dress to the floor!" Rinn said, stifling a giggle.  
  
"Rinnalaiss Turegwaithien! How could you do that to her? Don't you remember when you were little and she used to take you for rides on her pony?" Elladan said. "How could you do something so wicked?"  
  
Rinn's heart skipped a beat. This subdued, unhappy she-Elf was her cousin Calad? Why hadn't she realized that?! She suddenly recognized the golden locks and the gray eyes. Eyes that now held no mirth, only sadness and rejection. Rinn's heart rose in her throat as she remembered those rides in the meadows with her cousin. She had wronged a person who had never done anything malicious to her, and she knew it.  
  
Caladriel quietly excused herself and went to stand, only to hear her dress tear. She seized one of her brother's daggers, bent down, and sliced the torn portion off. When she straightened her eyes were wild with tears of rage.  
  
"I don't know what you all have against me, but I have had enough! I am sick of your coldness, Legolas, I am sick of everyone avoiding me, and I am sick of having to go to my groom to find someone who has the time to talk to me and be kind to me! I am sick of these pranks, and I am sick of all the secrecy surrounding poor Faelon! He has done nothing wrong, and you have no evidence to prove otherwise, brother dear!" Caladriel thundered.  
  
With that, she slammed the keen Elven dagger into the table, putting it through the table by three inches, and left the room. The dagger had nearly hit Rinnalaiss, who had been crawling under the table to set her cousin free. It had been so close that the younger Elf passed out, having found herself nose to blade with the knife. Legolas was now trying to extract the blade from Lord Elrond's table, dreadfully embarassed.  
  
"So sorry my lord, won't happen again." Legolas muttered.  
  
Elrond seemed unpreturbed.  
  
"Legolas, what is it you have against that poor groom anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I have seen him sneaking in and out of her chambers at night, my lord." Legolas said. "I cannot help but question his reasons for being there."  
  
"Well you could always have asked me." Faelon said, entering the room. "I could have told you."  
  
"Yes, but I don't know that you would tell me the truth." Legolas accused.  
  
Faelon sighed. He turned to Lord Elrond.  
  
"My lord, I was not doing anything wrong. My mistress has many pets, and some are nocturnal animals. They wake in the night, and rather than let them wake my lady, I take them outside or to another room, and bring them back in the morning before she wakes." he said. "Sometimes I stay there in her bedchamber for hours on end, which my lord Legolas is probably refering to, because I am always uneasy about her. She hasn't been herself since her weapons and hunting horse were taken away. I was hoping you would notice and you could help her, because I am afraid to wake up and find her gone, King Thranduil would have me executed."  
  
"I have noticed." Lord Elrond said quietly. "She has been quite lost without you, and much more depressed while you were absent."  
  
Elrond leveled a sharp gaze at Legolas, who shrank back and put his dagger back in his belt. Faelon's innocence was obvious, the prince must have another reason for wanting to bring trouble down on the other Elf's head.  
  
"Well, I must excuse myself. It seems that my daughter has been up to no good once more, and I must discipline her." Elrond said, gravely rising and going to his shame faced youngest child.  
  
Rinnalaiss looked like she knew she was in deep trouble. If her father let her see her cousin again on this visit it would be nothing short of a miracle. Faelon excused himself as well, looking as though a descision had been made for him and he had orders to carry out. Legolas wondered what the groom was doing now, and followed him. The groom swung aboard his nervous horse with no bridle or saddle whatsoever, and clattered out of the courtyard. Twenty minutes later, Legolas' friend Tuveren rode into the courtyard.  
  
"My lord, your sister's prize horse has been stolen!" Tuveren said, leaping from the back of his lathered mount.  
  
Legolas looked surprised.  
  
"That unruly silver colt? Why would anyone want to steal something so useless? That colt is unridable." Legolas thought aloud.  
  
"Begging your pardon, my lord, but your sister had no trouble riding it whatsoever, nor did her groom." Trelan said, leading his winded horse in circles to cool it out.  
  
Legolas was suddenly suspiscious. Why was the groom riding out at this hour anyway? With nothing on his horse? Legolas decided to wait in the courtyard for the groom's return. Hours passed, the sky darkened, and still Faelon did not return. Legolas decided that the servant was not going to return tonight, and went into the house to go to bed.  
  
Seeing the blond Elf desert his post, Faelon walked into the courtyard, leading two horses, his bay and a stallion that shone silver in the moonlight. He had muffled their hooves with rags and sacks made of deerskin. He tied them in the stables, then took a small bundle down from the back of the silver horse. No one was on watch, so the groom went up to the house, quickly making his way to Caladriel's bedchamber. As he thought, she was not asleep, but sat gazing into a merry little fire. He entered quietly, taking her by surprise.  
  
"Shh, fret not Calad. Don't cry out and wake the household." he said, when she looked up in shock. "I brought your stallion, and if you would, please put these clothes on."  
  
"With you here? I shall not! What makes you think you can just walk into my room and order me around?!" Caladriel whispered feircely.  
  
"I know your stay here has not been to your liking and I know you are sick of trying to be something that you are not." Faelon said gently. "I have taken the liberty of planning a little trip for you, my lady, which I believe you will like better. If you put those on we can go. I will meet you in the courtyard."  
  
With that the groom bowed and left the room. 


	2. Rangers

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Caladiel Meril W.  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Halbarad, and an Elf named Faelon.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
And this switches from Third person to first, usually Caladriel's POV. I kind dreamed it as an onlooker that they didn't see, but sometimes I was in her head. Couldn't think of Gondorian names, I have a list of Elvish names, but I wasn't able to locate a Gondorian and Numenorean name generator.  
  
Chapter two: Rangers.  
  
Caladriel had a descision before her. Would she do as the groom asked or would she ignore him? If his guesses had been wrong, she would have decided against following the servant, but he had been right, she was misserable, and she wanted change so badly. Descisiveness surged through her. She quickly shed her silken robes and pulled on the clothing he had left her. Her daggers and curved short sword fell out of the rolled bundle. He had planned well. She unsheathed a dagger, watching it sparkle, the mithril inlaid blade had almost a glow of its own. Her daggers were plain in comparison to those of her brother, they lacked the etchings and decorations that his had, and only a faint inscription graced the blade. She contemplated taking the dagger to her hair, its length was not practical by a long stretch of the imagination. She decided against it for now, she would ask Faelon before doing anything rash. Pulling on the soft leather boots, she recognized them. They were the same pair that Faelon had made for her three years ago, the ones that her father had had taken away. She wondered for a moment if this constituted stealing. No, she decided, there was nothing wrong with reacquiring her own possessions.  
  
She looked in the mirror, seeing herself arrayed as a male Elf, but unable to hide her femininity. For a moment, she wavered. Legolas would surely find out, and if he caught Faelon there'd be no saving him. She was royalty, her brother held no power over her, but her groom had no such claims in his favor. She threw her cloak around her shoulders, pulling the hood over her long locks. She snuffed the candles, and snuck out to the courtyard.  
  
Faelon stood in the shadow of the stable, holding Caladriel's horse. He looked sadly at Legolas' horse, which he had purposely lamed so the prince wouldn't be able to follow them right away. It wouldn't do the animal any lasting damage, but Legolas wouldn't be able to ride it for a week at least. Faelon gazed out from the depths of his hood, hoping Caladriel hadn't decided to wake the house and send them out on him. He saw the light in her window go out, and shortly thereafter, he saw her lithe, cloaked form slip across the courtyard to him. She ducked into the shadow and looked at him.  
  
"It was very thoughtful of you to include my weapons, I thank you." she whispered. "But my hair, should I cut it? It will only hinder me."  
  
Faelon's heart leapt into his throat. He didn't want to see her hair shorn, but perhaps it had to be done.  
  
"Take off your cloak, my lady, I will see if it must be cut." Faelon said quietly.  
  
Caladriel removed her cloak and let the groom inspect her hair.  
  
Faelon sighed. It was much too long, unless....  
  
"What are you doing?" Caladriel asked, feeling Faelon's fingers twined deep in her hair.  
  
"Trying to save your golden tresses." Faelon said, braiding quickly and deftly.  
  
When he finished the braid the tail reached the back of Caladriel's knees.  
  
"It should do, I don't think anyone will notice." Faelon said. "Mount your horse, if you would."  
  
Caladriel swung onto the back of her silver horse, soothing the highstrung animal with her voice and hands. The stallion recognized his mistress' voice and quieted, ears flicking back and forth to listen to her, getting ready to obey her commands. Faelon touched her elbow. Caladriel looked at the tall, dark haired Elf.  
  
"Calad, can you shoot a bow?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. He handed her a bundle.  
  
"Hold this in front of you. We will have very little trouble getting where we're going, but you'll need those later." he said. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We'd best, unless you want to meet a cranky Glorfindel." Calad said, nudging MithrilArrow toward the open gate.  
  
Faelon nudged his bay horse in the same direction, keeping the horses at a walk until they were out of the earshot of those in the house. Then he nudged the dark colored horse into a brisk trot, which the gray copied.  
  
"Where are we going?" Calad asked, just loud enough for Faelon to hear.  
  
"To visit some friends of mine. They are expecting you and anxious to make your acquaintence." he said.  
  
Caladriel questioned the wisdom of this journey for a moment, but Faelon smiled.  
  
"Calad, I am no friend to theives. They are good honest men, not one will harm you." Faelon said. "It is because of them that we meet with so little trouble on this ride. It was they who brought your stallion and weapons from Mirkwood."  
  
"Then I owe them. That was a kind thing for them to do for someone they do not know." Calad said.  
  
She didn't catch Faelon's smile, or she would have asked more questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am happy to be up on Mithy again, I like a horse with spirit. The palomino I rode before was quite dull, she had no spirit, she was merely plodding. Mithy has spirit and heart, and takes joy in life. He is sleek and lean, swift as eagles. I wish that Faelon would stop being so mysterious, although I suppose that is what draws me to him. I wish I knew what friends we are going to visit. Other than Estel, I know no men. I watch Faelon ride with that easy, confident air that spurs his mounts to give their all. He has always had a special way with horses, even when he was small, he could approach the wildest stallion and pat it without coming to harm. All Elves have a way with animals, but none of them save him are foolish enough to approach a wild stallion with a band of mares. Sometimes I fancy that Faelon isn't really an Elf, he is of horse kind, and that is why they so willingly obey him, why they are so quick to love him.  
  
Faelon's mount moves with easy grace, which is amazing, considering that the poor creature was dreadfully lame a few weeks ago, having been ridden too hard and abandoned by a thoughtless mortal. I think I have so many pets because this groom of mine is obsessed with bringing home strays! Without fail, if he goes hunting or for a ride, he comes back with an animal (or human) of some sort. For instance that peacock who has taken up residence in Lord Elrond's stable.  
  
Faelon drops his hood in order to hear better, reining in his horse. I rein in Mithy too. Faelon whistles softly, and a small foal comes out of a thicket, looking at him quizzically. The little one's mother follows. I steal a glance at Faelon, knowing these are the strays of the week. A man slips through the thicket, and I get the feeling he is not a stray. He is cloaked and armed, and I wonder if Faelon's prediction of a safe journey has just been proved wrong. Not so.  
  
With a cry of joy, Faelon dismounts and approaches the man, who tells him he wasn't expected here so soon. Faelon tells him some things about the events in the Hall of Fire, and the man walks to my horse's side to look up at me. I can see the look of curiousity on his face, and an unruly lock of hair falls over his forehead. As I gaze at him from the depths of my hood, I realize he wants to know what I look like. With a smile I drop my hood around my shoulders. The mortal's jaw drops, he has never seen a she-Elf before.  
  
The man offers to ride ahead and tell the rest of the group that we are coming, leading his saddled horse from the thicket. Faelon declines the offer, asking him instead to ride with us. Faelon remounts his horse and pulls my hood back over my head. Apparantly, my hair reflects too much moonlight.  
  
"What is going to follow us in quest of my hair?" I ask doubtfully.  
  
"They might mistake it for gold, and unfortunately, that is the only gold in the world that I cannot replace." he says simply, provoking a soft snicker from our riding companion.  
  
"It's true, Faelon. One doesn't come upon gold such as that very often. I cannot believe you don't have a battalion of bodyguards for this princess. She is everything you said and more." says the man. "And you trust us with her? How can you let her out of your sight, HalfElf?"  
  
Faelon laughs softly.  
  
"I only leave her in the care of ancient Elf Lords who think of her as a daughter." he says.  
  
I am puzzled, why did our companion call Faelon a halfElf? I never thought he could possibly be one before, but that would explain his hair and his eyes. Perhaps our guest was only joking, surely Faelon is a full blooded Elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faelon stole a glance at Caladriel. He wondered if she'd made note of the half Elf remark. He certainly hoped not. One look at her face told him she had, and a slight fear made him tingle at the realization that she was learning too much about him. He could see the glow of the campfires up ahead, and urged Shadow to move faster.  
  
The men in the camp looked up in surprise at the rider who rode into their camp as though he belonged. Then they recognized him and knew he did in fact belong there. A cloaked figure on a silver gray stallion followed him, and one of their own men followed the stallion's rider. They wondered if perhaps the cloaked rider was the Elven princess that their half-Elf friend worked for, and that he talked about nonstop. They were sure that her beauty had been exagerated, knowing that none was so fair as the daughter of Elrond, whom they actually had yet to see. Of course, Faelon protested that just because Arwen Undomiel was exceptionally beautiful, it didn't mean all the other Elf-maids were ugly. He felt that his lady ran a rather close second to the Evenstar. He rode to the leader's tent. Halbarad came out into the firelight quickly, and they all concluded that this was in fact the princess of Mirkwood. They looked on expectantly, wanting to see this Elf that Faelon so admired. Faelon aided the rider to dismount, and then she dropped her hood back, unclasping her cloak. She was wearing some of their friend's clothes, which surprisingly flattered her figure. They looked at the long golden braid in astonishment, realizing that her hair probably enveloped her in a golden cloud when it was loose.  
  
She was apparantly not too lady-like, they decided, seeing the short sword and obviously custom made daggers that she carried. She bowed gracefully to Halbarad, who also looked surprised. She was civil, but not overtly friendly, regal, but not prideful, authoritive, but not over- bearing. They liked her at once, it was easy to see why Faelon was so fond of her. They knew much about him that she did not, his history and parentage, how much he liked her and wished that he were her equal.  
  
"I see you will not be welcome in the halls of Mirkwood anymore." Halbarad said sadly to Faelon. "They will think you a kidnapper."  
  
Faelon nodded. He wouldn't show it, but being thus cut off from the place he'd called home for so long did hurt.  
  
"There is little love lost between the prince and I. He has always thought ill of me, and he has tried to have me sent to the prisons many times." Faelon said. "He did not like that I got along with his sister so well. I wish that he did not hate me so, I would love to treat him like a brother."  
  
It was Halbarad's turn to nod.  
  
"You've done your best, lad. It's all that they can ask of you. But why did you bring Caladriel along with you?" Halbarad asked.  
  
A smile played about Faelon's lips.  
  
"Two reasons. One, I love her. Two, she is not a refined lady like the Evenstar, she prefers dirt to silk any day, and she was becoming depressed because of trying to be a refined lady when she's a Ranger at heart." Faelon said.  
  
Calad smiled, having overheard the dirt-and-silk remark. It was true. She loved to be out in the open air without worrying about ruining a dress. One of the Rangers came to her.  
  
"My lady, would you like me to picket your horse to graze?" he offered.  
  
She offered him a warm smile, already starting to enjoy this adventure of Faelon's.  
  
"No, thank you. He is half wild, you would only be hurt. Just turn him loose, he will not run." she said.  
  
The Ranger looked surprised that this princess had smiled at him, and woodenly obeyed. He went back to his bedroll, looking stunned. One of his comrades snickered.  
  
"What's the matter? Did she hiss at you?" he teased.  
  
"No, I could have handled that." the young Ranger sighed. "She talked to me, and without sounding condescending. Those Elf nobles usually aren't so kind, they're usually so lordly that they make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Except for Lord Elrond. I've met him, Strider lives in Rivendell a lot of the time. I've met Elladan and Elrohir too. They aren't so bad."  
  
Mithy was now loose, and the horse wandered out of the encampment to join the picketed horses, closely followed by Faelon's bay. That was a fine horse, no mistake. If Elves were in charge of horsebreeding, the riding horses would be much improved. Their own horses were often crossbreds of Elven and Rohirrim mounts, inferior to the horses of the Elves, but superior to the horses of Rohan. Halbarad noticed his men sitting up and watching.  
  
"What, do you think you're all Elves? All of you get some sleep except for the sentinels." he said.  
  
"Really my lord, sentries this close to Rivendell? Why?" Calad asked.  
  
"They'll be out looking for you soon, princess, and rest assured, they would come looking for us almost right away. We're going to move camp in the morning." Halbarad said. "And you needn't call me 'my lord', I am only a Ranger."  
  
"I'll call you 'my lord' until you start calling me 'Calad'." Caladriel said, her rebelious streak surfacing.  
  
Halbarad looked surprised.  
  
"Very well then, Calad it is." he said, giving Faelon an odd look. "Just call me Halbarad."  
  
With a slight bow, Caladriel walked to the far end of the camp and sat down near the horses.  
  
"She *is* and odd one. Wherever did you get her Faelon?" Halbarad asked.  
  
"I told you she was odd. But you ought to see her throw knives, she's not to bad." Faelon said, hiding a smile. "She's been taught a lot of things that most she-Elves aren't taught. I suppose that's my fault. I really shouldn't have taught her to ride that half wild horse, or have encouraged her to learn to throw knives. Her brother taught her a lot of the rest, he wanted to see if he was any good at teaching."  
  
"Backfired, didn't it." Halbarad snickered.  
  
Faelon smiled and nodded. Halbarad was exactly right. It amused many of the Elves as well. 


	3. Missing Elves

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Ellie in ElfPajamas  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Halbarad, and an Elf named Faelon.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
And this switches from Third person to first, usually Caladriel's POV. I kinda dreamed it as an onlooker that they didn't see, but sometimes I was in her head. Couldn't think of Gondorian names, I have a list of Elvish names, but I wasn't able to locate a Gondorian and Numenorean name generator.  
  
Chapter three: Missing Elves.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir finally caught up with the Ranger band that had three nights ago been encamped just outside of Rivendell. But the twins were not looking for Calad and Faelon. A more distressing matter lay upon them. Calad and Faelon were just returning from a successful hunt with two other Rangers, when they noticed the twins speaking earnestly with Halbarad. Calad froze, were they looking for her? She saw the tears that stained Elrohir's cheeks and deduced that she was not the problem. She came closer.  
  
"Halbarad, we have to find her! She could be in danger and father would be heartbroken if Rinn was killed!" Elrohir pleaded.  
  
Calad ran up to the dark haired Elf.  
  
"Elrohir, what's wrong? Is Rinnalaiss missing? Did she run away?" Calad asked, putting a comforting hand on the Elf's shoulder.  
  
He nodded mutely.  
  
"She muffled the horse's hooves. We can't find her trail, we confused it with yours." Elladan said.  
  
"And then we lost it because she rode throught the river." Elrohir said flatly  
  
"We'll help you look for her, Halbarad needn't trouble his men." Faelon offered.  
  
The twins accepted his offer greatfuly.  
  
"I can't see why Legolas hates you so." Elrohir said.  
  
"What justification has he?" Elladan wondered out loud, swinging onto his horse's back. "Oh, Calad, he's not looking for you. He thinks you'll come back and beg forgiveness."  
  
Faelon's eyes darkened at the assault on Calad's determination. He knew she wouldn't be begging her brother for anything.  
  
Elrohir caught the dangerous fire in Faelon's eyes.  
  
"Faelon, what is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"He didn't appreciate the remark about Calad." Elladan said. "Just like you wouldn't appreciate the same remark being made about Arwen."  
  
Faelon boosted Calad onto Mithy, having helped her adjust the quiver harness to fit and made sure she had all her weapons.  
  
Their journey would take them to the tower of Orthanc.  
  
After many days of riding, the party had tracked Rinn's horse to the gates of Isengard. That was odd, Rinn had no cause to call upon the White Wizard.  
  
Faelon dismounted and walked his horse ahead. Under a tree near the tower, sat Rinnalaiss, clothed in splendid robes of silk and satin. Her brothers rushed to her side, exclaiming how happy they were to see her.  
  
"We though you were in danger, Rinn!" Calad said.  
  
"She was never in any danger. But you are in danger right this moment." said the gruff voice of Saruman. "Leave my ward be."  
  
The wizard's voice was bewitching, Rinn was under its spell. Her brothers looked like they were falling under its spell too for a moment. But they shook it off. Faelon stared intently at the wizard. Calad was skeptical.  
  
"Release her, Saruman." Faelon said softly. "Release Elrond's daughter now."  
  
"Who are you to command a wizard?" Saruman said, incredulous.  
  
"I? I am only a groom, but you can no longer have a hold over me, Saruman." Faelon said. "Your dominion is at an end."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were trying to get their sister to recognize them.  
  
"Fool. I should have known it was you, you meddling, worthless half- elf." Saruman said, turning an icy gaze on Faelon.  
  
Calad cringed, but Faelon didn't show any signs of noticing the wizard's displeasure.  
  
"I am deaf to your voice, Saruman, impervious to your spells. You made me so, remember?" Faelon said. "I was only a child then, yet you cared not."  
  
Calad looked at Faelon.  
  
"Half Elf or full, you made a poor descision. I cannot be dominated by the wizard who slew my parents." Faelon said. "It was your own spell, you are the fool. Release the maid, now."  
  
Saruman's eyes gleamed in silent rage. He hated to have so foolish a spell backfire. He'd though he had killed this upstart, but he had not been so lucky.  
  
"And if I don't?" Saruman challenged.  
  
"Then I will tell all of the Elves my story. They would be out for your blood in the blink of an eye." Faelon said calmly.  
  
Saruman couldn't risk that quite yet, not all of his plans were finished.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rinn came to herself, and screeched at the realization that she was wearing a dress.  
  
"Come, we must fly. The White Wizard will not grant us a reprieve for long." Faelon said.  
  
Even as they fled the sound of marching feet grew loud behind them.  
  
Faelon threw Rinn onto his horse, and told the twins to take her to her father. That left Calad with Mithy and Faelon on foot. She ran alongside the horse with Faelon.  
  
"Mount up!" Faelon screamed at her.  
  
"No. I will not leave without you. There is nothing for me to go back to but disgrace without you." Calad said. "I can handle any disgrace, as long as I am disgraced by your side."  
  
"Go or we'll both be killed!" Faelon said.  
  
Calad let go of Mithy's reins, letting the frightened horse run.  
  
Faelon looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"You are a fool. Now your father will surely never allow me to visit Mirkwood. I might have gotten away on my own." Faelon said.  
  
Calad knew that he would never have gotten away from the White Wizard, alone or accompanied by an army. He just hadn't wanted her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halbarad had had a gut feeling. He had just known that Faelon was in trouble. They were distant kin, he felt obligated to find out what was drawing him to follow the half Elf. He was now only an hour's journey from the tower of Orthanc. He hoped that Rinn had been found safe. A fair sized party of Rangers accompanied him, the rest had been left at camp. Dusk was falling, and that worried him.  
  
Halbarad heard voices carried to him on the wind, and strained to hear what had been said. He had great difficulty doing so, he did not have the hearing of an Elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calad was unable to believe what she was looking at when she and Faelon turned to face the marching feet. Orcs! How had they come to live in the lands of the White Wizard? Faelon brought his bow to bear, nocking an arrow and aiming for a killing shot. He let the arrow wing its way through the air into the nearest Orc, whom it pierced and went through into the one behind. The Orcs froze in dumb shock for a moment. Their master hadn't told them they were fighting filthy Elves! While they stood indescisive, Calad dropped a few. Her brother had taught her to shoot, she was a fair shot, and at this range no self respecting Elf could miss. Faelon was not to be outdone by his lady, and shot some as well. He was not as good a bowman as he was with his knives, and close combat suited him, but he didn't want to risk Calad. She was much more effective at range, and he was not sure how well she could fight in close. He had never sparred with her to find out. There were more Orcs than he'd anticipated, and he knew he'd run out of arrows before he ran out of Orcs.  
  
Calad looked surprisingly coolheaded for a she-Elf. Faelon felt a twinge of pride over that. He saw Orc archers move up in the rear. He hoped that they would never get a shot off. Calad moved close to Faelon.  
  
"I wish I had been born a servant, then we could have had many more adventures." Calad whispered to Faelon. "It would not be too bad to be your equal."  
  
Faelon was shocked.  
  
"Calad, we are fighting for our lives. No more startling revelations, please?" he asked.  
  
"Just one more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Faelon almost fell over.  
  
The Orcs rushed them.  
  
Calad shot until she ran out of arrows. Faelon shot until he felt the Orcs were too close, then resorted to using his knives. His curly head bobbed as he parried, ducked, and lunged. Calad was deadly with her short sword, beheading the Orcs who ventured too near. They cut their way through to the gates and started to run, their opponents' ranks thinned enough that they would be relatively unpursued. Orcs cannot travel so fast as Elves. Unfortunately, neither Calad nor Faelon had gotten a shot in at the archers. Faelon ran a little behind Calad, still adamant that no harm would come to her. He would not allow the princess of Mirkwood to fall to these Orcs. His Numenorean blood stirred within him, telling him that aid would come, his kin would not allow him to perish.  
  
Mithy plunged toward his mistress and her groom, seeming ashamed to have run. Faelon grabbed Calad, seized the horse's mane, and pulled himself and the princess onto the horse's back. Mithy ran like the wind, but he was not so swift as an arrow. Calad felt Faelon jerk and looked over her shoulder. He never released his grip on her and Mithy's mane. Calad reached into Faelon's quiver and nocked one of his remaining arrows to her bow. She shot the arrow at the Orc archer who had come to the forefront, killing the foul beast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halbarad recognized the silver horse galloping toward him, though its hunched riders he had trouble with. The Orcs in pursuit he had absolutely no problem recognizing, and he didn't even have to give his men the order before they attacked the loathsome creatures. The silver horse was reined down and wheeled to watch, and Halbarad recognized one of the riders as Caladriel. The other rider ever so slowly began to slip off of the horse. Calad apparantly felt it, and dismounted before the other Elf could hit the ground. Halbarad felt a thrill of fear shoot through his heart as he watched Calad catch Faelon. He hoped the half Elf was not dead. His men had the Orcs routed, so he spurred his horse toward Calad and Faelon.  
  
Calad's hair was coming unbraided, and wafted around her and the half Elf she held tight. Faelon had blacked out. Halbarad was angered when he saw that Faelon had been shot in the back. He knew a mere arrow wound would not have caused Faelon to lose consciousness, there had to be poison involved. He sighed. This was not good timing. The timing was bad, the situation was bad, it was all bad. He knew that because Faelon was a half Elf he would hold out longer than a man, but the question was would they be able to reach Rivendell in time?  
  
They could try to pass the mountains and head for Lorien, but that would probably get them nowhere. They'd all be shot, even Faelon, who looked less like an Elf and more like a man. No, Rivendell it would have to be. If only they could catch up with Elrond's sons, they could have been a help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The victorious party of Rangers rode into camp that night, unusually sombre. Halbarad's spirits lifted when he saw Elladan and Elrohir by the campfire. Calad rode right up to them, gently pulling Faelon down from the horse. Faelon groaned, his eyes murky, with a dazed look. Elladan jumped up.  
  
"What happened?" he exclaimed.  
  
"We should have thought before we gallopped off." Elrohir said softly.  
  
Halbarad had removed the arrow, which he had wrapped in a cloth.  
  
"An Orc shot him. I don't think there's any question as to whether or not the arrowhead was poisoned." Halbarad said, his voice toneless.  
  
He took Faelon from Caladriel, who was still a she-Elf and thus unable to hold him up for long. Elladan and Elrohir followed close on his heels, as Calad stood motionless, holding on to Mithy's mane in the exact same place where Faelon had last gripped it. She willed herself not to cry in front of all these men. Strong as her will was, tears slipped down her face unbidden.  
  
Rinn looked at her cousin, but didn't dare look at her outright, she didn't want to make eye contact. She was the one who had made Calad lonely enough to leave, and she was the one who had run away, causing Faelon to get injured. If Faelon died, she knew she would never have her cousin's trust again. Calad sank to the ground, overwhelmed. She buried her head in her hands to hide her tears, and the Rangers looked away, respecting the fact that she did not want them to watch her cry. Rinn was torn, should she try to comfort Calad, or would that only make things worse?  
  
One of the younger Rangers pried the she-Elf's fingers from Mithy's reins so he could turn her horse loose. Mithy bit him in an unusual display of bad temper. Calad gathered her wits and apologized to the young man, unbridling the horse herself. She wandered around the camp aimlessly, her thoughts with Faelon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked to Faelon, and then Halbarad, and back again. They were not amused, nor were they angry, but they were puzzled.  
  
They'd just seen Faelon's ears, and they now knew for certain he was not an Elf. His ears were not pointed at all.  
  
"Halbarad, how long have you known this and didn't tell us?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I thought you knew, my lords." Halbarad said. "I thought surely Elves such as yourselves would know right away he was only half your kin."  
  
Elladan merely nodded, tending to the halfElf.  
  
"We'd best not tell Caladriel." he said. "That would not be music to her ears. Perhaps the fact that Faelon is a half Elf was enough for Legolas to feel he had to hate him."  
  
"That may be." Elrohir mused. "Then again, he might not know either."  
  
Elladan sighed, pulling herbs from his knapsack.  
  
"We can treat this to some extent Halbarad, but he has to be taken to our father. We cannot really heal him. We can keep him alive, but we can't heal him." Elladan said, beginning to make a mixture of herbs and water.  
  
Elrohir knelt beside his brother, looking down at Faelon. The half Elf opened his eyes again and looked up. He saw Elladan and Elrohir, but he didn't see Calad. He panicked.  
  
"Where's Calad?! I didn't lose Calad did I?! Where is she?!" Faelon exclaimed, starting to sit up.  
  
Elrohir pushed him back down.  
  
"Calm down, Calad is here, in camp, she is uninjured, unlike yourself." Elrohir said. "You did a wonderful job of protecting her, stubborn though she be. It is lucky that she was able to keep you on the horse."  
  
Faelon sighed in relief. Elladan wordlessly held out a cup to him. Elrohir almost laughed at the half Elf's confused look.  
  
"I think he's telling you to drink it." Elrohir offered.  
  
"He's not telling me anything, but if he would I would very much appreciate it." Faelon said.  
  
"Drink it then." Elladan said, realizing he'd confused Faelon a little.  
  
Faelon was used to obeying Elf lords, and didn't break pattern this time. Ten minutes later the half Elf was out cold. Elladan and Elrohir checked for other injuries. Other than a few scratches and bruises, the arrow wound was his only injury. He was much unlike their beloved Estel in that respect, when Estel got hurt he did an unusually good job of it. The twins did what they could to reduce the danger of the poison, and then they loosely tucked a blanket around Faelon's shoulders.  
  
Elladan went looking for Calad to tell her that Faelon was alive, and sleeping right now. He found her curled up on the ground in the midst of a dozen or so Rangers, who were all seated on the ground around her as though to protect her from unpleasant dreams while she slept. They'd quickly become attached to the kind, outgoing, tomboyish Elven princess, she grew on people. Elladan gently shook her awake. She looked up at him in surprise, fear of tidings she did not want to hear leaping into her eyes.  
  
"Faelon is alive, Calad, don't worry yourself. He's asleep, and Elrohir's with him." Elladan said softly, not caring whether or not the Rangers could hear him or understand him.  
  
The fear left her eyes and she relaxed.  
  
"Will he live?" she asked quietly.  
  
Elladan looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Calad, I cannot make you any promises. We have to get him to Lord Elrond, then we'll know." he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Calad sat up beside Faelon watching him intently. She just started to sing, not paying much attention to the words at first.  
  
"I want to change the world  
Walk again amidst the waves  
Don't be afraid, I'm with you  
And we can fly away  
If you can stay with me forever  
  
Change my mind  
Don't get lost  
Keep your passions true  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
So you can spread your wings  
And you will fly with me away  
It's wonderland."  
  
Calad was now fully aware of what she was singing, but somehow she felt like only Faelon could hear her, and no one else in the camp really mattered at the moment. Her heart was caught up in the words as she sang, it lifted her spirit. She looked down to Faelon as she continued, fingering his soft curls.  
  
"I want to change the world  
Walk again, fight against the wind  
Don't be afraid to be true  
Because now you have to bring  
The power of your smile on your face  
  
Change my mind  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get a shining love  
That you can reach alone  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's wonderland."  
  
(Change the World choruses, part of the opening theme for InuYasha)  
  
Faelon stirred slightly. Caladriel stopped singing for a moment.  
  
"Don't stop." Elrohir whispered. "I think we all like that one. You should see all the blubbering Rangers outside."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"They have ears, they can hear. They're all in tears, they like the song. Humans have strange ways of showing their emotions." Elrohir said.  
  
Calad smiled softly, shaking her head.  
  
"Tell them I'm done singing for the night." she said. "We'll see about tomorrow."  
  
Elladan laid a hand on Calad's shoulder.  
  
"How about you go to bed? We're starting early tomorrow, and you won't be able to hold him on Mithy if you fall asleep." Elladan said.  
  
Calad looked full into the older twin's face.  
  
"What? Is he really riding with me or are you trying to get me to go to bed so I'm out of your way?" she asked. "Don't you dare lie to me either, I'll see it in your eyes."  
  
"I really mean it Calad. My horse isn't as young or powerful as Mithy, she's just my favorite mount. I don't want to over burden her. Mithy has good bone and is well muscled. He could carry Faelon's extra weight for days and never know he was there." Elladan said, drawing her into a brotherly hug. "Besides, Elrohir's taste in horseflesh is questionable. Where he dug up the artifact he rides I'll never know."  
  
Elrohir looked offended.  
  
"And Rinn has grown attached to Shadow, so I doubt we can peel her off and get her to ride either my horse or Elladan's nag." Elrohir shot back.  
  
"Elladan, have you thought about what will happen to Faelon when we get him back to Imladris?" Calad asked quietly. "You know Legolas will do all he can to keep Faelon from getting the help he needs. Legolas will accuse him of kidnapping."  
  
"Calad, let Elrohir and I worry about that. Glorfindel won't let Legolas get in the way. Erestor won't either." Elladan said.  
  
Calad snorted in disbelief.  
  
"I have faith in the Balrog Slayer, but what will Erestor do, hit him with a serving tray?" she scoffed.  
  
Elrohir smiled.  
  
"You don't know Erestor like we do. Erestor's wrath does not stop at blows with serving trays. He's a very quiet out of the way type of Elf, but don't think he can't be convincingly dangerous." Elrohir said. "He probably knows more about herbs than Legolas, which means Legolas could end up taking a very long nap."  
  
"Very long." Elladan concurred. "As in two or three days."  
  
"And nights." Elrohir put in.  
  
"You know I meant nights, Roh." Elladan said. "Why do you always see the need to state the obvious?"  
  
Elrohir shrugged.  
  
"Someone has to." he said. 


	4. Erestor's Revenge

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Ellie in ElfPajamas  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Halbarad, and an Elf named Faelon.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
And this switches from Third person to first, usually Caladriel's POV. I kinda dreamed it as an onlooker that they didn't see, but sometimes I was in her head. Couldn't think of Gondorian names, I have a list of Elvish names, but I wasn't able to locate a Gondorian and Numenorean name generator.  
  
Chapter four: Erestor's Revenge.  
  
Legolas had talked Erestors's ears off, and then some. Erestor was tired of hearing what the prince of Mirkwood was going to do to his sister's bodyguard when he found him. Calad had been gone for nearly four weeks, and Legolas had yet to leave Rivendell to start looking. All talk, no action. Erestor had complained to Lord Elrond more than once, but the Lord of Imladris only raised a questioning eyebrow. Erestor was about ready to take matters into his own hands. No Elven advisor should have to put up with a Prince who wouldn't leave him be. Legolas started talking about what he was going to do to Faelon again and Erestor put his foot down.  
  
"Legolas son of Thranduil! Go outside and work in the garden before I kick your sorry tail out there myself! Find something to do, but keep that mouth of yours shut!" Erestor cried, stomping in the prince's direction.  
  
Legolas backed up, surprised by the advisor's sudden outburst of anger. He'd underestimated the raven-haired Elf, thinking he was just a bookworm. Erestor's eyes flashed with annoyance now, no longer looking like aged silver coins, but like brilliant talents of mithril. Glorfindel came in and saw his friend Erestor chasing the prince of Mirkwood outside into the garden. Somehow, the obvious irritation of Erestor was ridiculously funny to Glorfindel. Glorfindel approched his friend after the latter had forcibly put Legolas outside.  
  
"Come now, Erestor, what has he done to deserve your wrath?" Glorfindel asked, putting a friendly arm around the advisor.  
  
"Glor, I can't stand him anymore. I talked to Lord Elrond about him but I think he's ignoring me." Erestor said, in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Erestor, tell me, I'm your friend, I'll help you, what is your problem with prince Legolas?" Glorfindel asked sympathetically.  
  
"He will not shut his mouth! He has not given me a moment's peace since his sister left!" Erestor exclaimed. "He constantly talks about what he's going to do to Faelon when he catches him, but have you seen him make any move to begin his journey? Honestly, Glorfindel, if he were not Thranduil's son I would have tied him to a horse's backside and..."  
  
Here Glorfindel stopped Erestor's rant with a high silvery laugh. The golden haired Balrog Slayer was soon rolling on the floor with helpless laughter.  
  
"Erestor my dear friend," Glorfindel gasped, "I have never seen you like this before, you never talk about embarassing the sons of Elven royalty!"  
  
Erestor stared down at the Balrog Slayer who lay flat on his back, still laughing.  
  
"I don't find it funny, Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer. He doesn't dare talk your ears off." Erestor said flatly.  
  
Glorfindel looked up from the soft carpet.  
  
"I don't know why. It's not as though I survived killing the Balrog. It's been a long time since then, why does everyone think I'm some incredable hero?" Glorfindel wondered out loud.  
  
"Perhaps because you are." Erestor said ruefully. "Sometimes I wish I could walk in your boots for a day, just to see what it's like."  
  
"Well, you could, but they'd fall off, your feet are smaller than mine." Glorfindel said.  
  
"Now, you know that's not what I meant! I meant I wish sometimes that I were you." Erestor said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Glorfindel sat up and cocked his head in his typical wait-a-minute- I'm-thinking pose, wrapping his arms around his legs.  
  
"No Erestor. You don't wish you were me. You wish that you were shown more respect, and that others really cared enough to see past your shyness and strictness. You're a good Elf, Erestor, I think you're one of the greatest, but not all the great Elves are recognized in the writing of the history manuscripts. Don't let being unnoticed get you down, we all depend on you." Glorfindel said.  
  
Erestor looked greatful for the encouragement.  
  
"Let's go to Elrond now. You need a vacation, why don't we go hunting, just you and I? We haven't done that in a very long time." Glorfindel offered.  
  
Erestor considered it for a moment, then nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Glorfindel was a wonderful friend, he felt blessed to have him.  
  
Lord Elrond gave Erestor and Glorfindel leave to go hunting, and they planned to set out the next morning at dawn. Erestor was digging his hunting clothes out of a trunk when he heard shouts in the courtyard. He looked out the window to see what the commotion was about. Elladan and Elrohir had returned from their two and a half week absence, with them many Rangers, Rinn, and Caladriel. Erestor was glad to see she was safe, but the slumped figure that she had her arms around worried him. He thought hard for a second, scanning the crowd as he did. It was Faelon, he didn't have to think very long to figure that out. Legolas ran up with a dagger in his hand, only to be thrown to the paving stones by Glorfindel. Erestor turned and hurried to the courtyard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glorfindel held Legolas down, knowing the prince was set on getting rid of 'troublesome' Faelon.  
  
"What kind of fool are you? Can't you see he's wounded? You are in the house of Elrond, in your own house you may deal with things as you will, but here you will abide by our rules. You will not lay a finger on Faelon, do you understand?" Glorfindel said quietly, his soft voice menacing.  
  
Somehow, being threatened by an Elf who had actually slain one of the most fearsome creatures in all of Middle Earth actually had an effect on Legolas, and he took Glorfindel quite seriously.  
  
When Glorfindel let him up he bowed stiffly, then went right back to the garden that Erestor had banished him to earlier. Glorfindel held up his hands to Calad, offering to take Faelon. Calad gently transfered Faelon from Mithy's back to Glorfindel's arms, trying not to bump the bandaged part of his back. Glorfindel almost ran into Erestor with his arms full of the half Elf. Erestor stepped aside and ran ahead to make ready the guest room. Elrond heard Erestor fly up the steps and stuck his head out of the study to see what was going on. He saw Glorfindel with Faelon and hurried to grab the tray of herbs.  
  
Then he followed Glorfindel up the steps, wondering what had happened to Faelon. Calad, having put her horse in the stable, raced into the house and followed Elrond, soon followed by the twins and Halbarad. Erestor had a fire going and candles lit for illumination when Glorfindel laid Faelon on the bed. Elladan and Elrohir were hurriedly telling their father what had transpired while Glorfindel and Erestor eased Faelon's tunic off of his body. Calad was silent, standing motionless in the corner. Glorfindel saw her out of the corner of his eye and wondered why she looked so guilty. He'd been able to catch most of the conversation, and if an Orc had shot Faelon, it was in no way Calad's fault. Faelon's fingers twitched as Elrond took the bandage off and examined the wound.  
  
Elrond made note of Faelon's high fever and the sensetivity of his back around the wound. Poisoning was quite obviously involved, Faelon wouldn't even open his eyes. Elladan whispered in his father's ear, telling him that Faelon was not an Elf. Elrond looked surprised, and under the guise of looking at Faelon's face snuck a peek at his ears. They had been telling the truth, and Elrond was curious as to why it had never occured to him before. It didn't matter much, Halbarad said Faelon was a half-Elf, so most Elvish medicine applied. Calad was still left in the dark until Lord Elrond, having not noticed her presence, pulled Faelon's hair back and out of the way, tying it into a ponytail. Calad's hand flew to her mouth as she saw his ears. Halbarad saw her reaction.  
  
"Calad, Faelon is not a mortal, he just takes more after his mother's side of the family. He's half Elf. I never met his parents, but his geneology has been passed down for several generations now, they didn't want any of the Rangers to be afraid of him or surprised by his easy attitude toward visiting them." Halbarad said. "We though for sure you Elves knew he was only a half Elf. His father was from Mirkwood, and that's why he lived there so long."  
  
"Is that why Legolas hates him?" Calad asked.  
  
"I didn't know anyone hated him until you two joined our camp." Halbarad said. "Much less why anyone would hate him."  
  
On the other side of the room, Glorfindel looked at Erestor.  
  
"I take it this puts our hunting trip on hold." Glorfindel said quietly.  
  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss the showdown between Calad and Legolas for any old deer." Erestor said.  
  
"Neither would I." Glorfindel said. "Think she'll throw knives?"  
  
Erestor frowned.  
  
"Perhaps. If she does and doesn't miss, Legolas and Faelon will have plenty of time to get to know each other." Erestor said.  
  
Glorfindel smothered a laugh.  
  
"You have a wonderful way of putting so delicate a subject, Erestor." Glorfindel teased.  
  
"I learned it from you." Erestor said. "You're a bad influence."  
  
"Say, what are we going to do with Legolas so he can't harm Faelon?" Glorfindel mused.  
  
Erestor grinned wickedly.  
  
"Leave that one to me. I think I remember there being a certain 'tea' that he likes very much." Erestor said.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Glorfindel said, as realization hit him.  
  
"Oh, but I would. We'd finally be even and he wouldn't be able to talk for a while." Erestor said happilly, cheerfully mixing a brew.  
  
Glorfindel watched as the vengeful advisor prepared to drug the foolish prince. This was going to be interesting. 


	5. The Aftermath of Erestor's Revenge

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Ellie in ElfPajamas  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Halbarad, and an Elf named Faelon.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
And this switches from Third person to first, usually Caladriel's POV. I kinda dreamed it as an onlooker that they didn't see, but sometimes I was in her head. Couldn't think of Gondorian names, I have a list of Elvish names, but I wasn't able to locate a Gondorian and Numenorean name generator.  
  
Chapter five: The Aftermath of Erestor's Revenge.  
  
Erestor was not one to be crossed. The Elves of Rivendell well knew this and did not take him lightly, even if they seldom payed attention to him. Legolas should have followed their lead. Right now the prince of Mirkwood was sound asleep, though not exactly by his choice. Erestor was smugly going about his business. Glorfindel had to make an extra effort not to laugh when he saw Erestor coming. The idea of the advisor and book keeper having drugged an Elven prince was a novel one indeed.  
  
Glorfindel and Erestor's world sort of revolved around Calad and Faelon right now. Erestor was drugging Legolas so the prince couldn't do anything to Faelon, Glorfindel was trying to keep Rinnalaiss from driving the recovering half-Elf crazy. Erestor had stopped drugging Legolas the day before, and Glorfindel had encouraged Rinn to terrorize the prince instead. Calad seldom left Faelon's side, which of course annoyed Legolas, who in turn annoyed Erestor, who would inevitably give him tea. Arwen, the elegant she-Elf, had become a bit of a lurker. She slunk around the house, often eavesdropping with Rinn. It was the first time in centuries that the sisters had done anything together. They were both becoming more secretive, plotting and planning Calad's wedding to Faelon as though it were all arranged. The truth of the matter was that no one knew for sure that Calad and Faelon's love ran any deeper than friendship. Calad admittedly would kill for Faelon, and it was all to obvious that the groom was not opposed to dying for Calad.  
  
Late one afternoon, Erestor was writing a short (five or six page) entry in his journal, when Rinn quietly knocked on the door. She looked like she had a favor to ask. Erestor was a little suspiscious, but the young Elf had changed a bit since her 'adventure'.  
  
"Erestor, greatest advisor that ever lived, Elladan, Elrohir, and I have run out of pranks to pull on 'dear cousin Legolas'. Can you help us?" she asked, innocent looking as an angel.  
  
Erestor was strongly tempted to join her in making Legolas misserable, and his pride had been appealed to. The poor Elven advisor gave in. He felt he'd have little time for remorse.  
  
"Out in the ice storage, there's a huge block of ice. Take some ice chips and have your brothers put them in Legolas' clothes." Erestor said, looking back down to his journal.  
  
Rinn grinned and ran off to do it. Erestor was shocked to realize that the twins were out taking a letter to Galadriel, and it was Rinn and Arwen who were up to no good. He got a sinking feeling, knowing how cruel the two could be when they felt like it.  
  
Legolas' shreiks and clumsy steps twenty minutes later alerted Erestor to the fact that the she-elves had done the deed. He scrambled downstairs to see what they'd done to the poor prince. Legolas quite obviously had ice in his pants. Erestor had only seen so strange a dance once before, when Elladan and Elrohir had put ice in Lindir's pants. He'd laughed then, and he laughed now, as did Glorfindel, who had been stoking a fire when the fun started. The look of shock and dismay on Legolas' face was absolutely priceless. True, Elves seldom felt cold or heat, but then again they rarely sat in snow or fires. Ice in an Elf's pants had just as dramatic an effect as ice in a mortal's pants. Estel gaped as Legolas jumped around like he was crazy. He knew that Arwen had had a hand in it as well, which made it all the more disturbing.  
  
Legolas finally scrambled upstairs to his room to change his pants.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sleep, says Lord Elrond, sleep, he says. How can one sleep when someone you love is in danger? I cannot sleep. Slumber eludes me, and it will do so until Faelon is well and Legolas is back in Mirkwood. Faelon is asleep. He doesn't know he's in danger. I do and I am constantly worried that Legolas will kill him in his sleep if I don't keep watch. I suppose Glorfindel could keep watch, maybe even Erestor, but I just don't feel Faelon is safe unless I myself am watching.  
  
I know I am selfish, it isn't as if Faelon belongs to me, like Mithy does. I should be less possessive, but I can't. If he's awake, I am here, if he's sleeping, I am here, I don't want to leave him for anything. What must it be like to be unable to recognize your friends? Elrond keeps telling me Faelon does recognize me and that the fever makes it hard for him to show it, but I wonder if he really can tell it is I or not. Would he be able to distinguish Legolas from Glorfindel? Friend from foe? Mithy from Shadow? I would that I knew. I would that I knew what he thinks, what he dreams. Sometimes I see him smile in his sleep, and wonder, what is he dreaming of? His mother? Mirkwood? Taming Shadow? It is becoming more obvious to me that he is a half-elf. Sometimes he sleeps with his eyes open, but much of the time they are shut. That's too bad, really, I like to look at his eyes, they're so, different. Some things about him are un- Elf-like, his jaw is heavier than that of Legolas, his hands larger and not as fine boned, though his fingers are long like an Elf's.  
  
He must have inherited his father's soul, though, not many mortals are fond of our underground palace. Or our little spider problems. He fits in so naturally. Elrond enters and checks on Faelon. He says that Faelon is doing better, and this prolonged slumber is doing him good. I find it hard to believe, though I have never before doubted Lord Elrond.  
  
"Aren't you tired yet?" Elrond asks for the thousandth time.  
  
"Very, my lord, but I will not leave him." I reply, the same reply I have used the last ten times he asked me.  
  
"I'm sending Glorfindel up here in an hour. He will take your place and you will go to bed." Elrond says, making himself very clear.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord, but I fear I cannot obey."  
  
"Calad, it won't help Faelon if you hurt yourself. Wouldn't it be better if you rested now so that when he is well you can be with him all the time?"  
  
I just give him a blank look, as I usually do when he tries to reason with me.  
  
"Headstrong she-Elf." I hear him mutter as he leaves the room.  
  
I am very tired today, maybe taking a short nap while Glorfindel is up here isn't such a bad idea. Legolas chooses this time to poke his head in. I throw a dagger at him, which embeds itself in the door in front of his nose, taking off quite a bit of his hair. He gets the message, and with an eye roll he leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glorfindel, I want you to go upstairs and watch Faelon. While you're at it, I want you to chase Calad to bed." Elrond said, looking frustrated.  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said quietly, snagging a book off a nearby table.  
  
Erestor gaped at the Elf who was walking away with his journal. He was too stunned to say anything. Elrond looked at him quizzically. Erestor jumped up and ran after Glorfindel, who heard the advisor coming, knew what he had swiped, and decided to run. Glorfindel felt that Erestor never got enough excitement, so he went out of his way to liven the raven haired Elf up a bit. If it meant stealing his journal and teasing him with it, well, that was acceptable. Lord Elrond shook his head, watching his friends behaving like Elflings. He knew that Glorfindel would never really outgrow his mischievious streak that he'd gotten when he was reborn, and Erestor would never stop acting like a cranky old she-Elf. They were good for each other, though, each benefitted from the other's company. Glorfindel got plenty of exercise running from the peeved advisor, Erestor got plenty of laughs from what the Balrog Slayer tripped over when he turned his head to taunt him. Small children, dogs, dust particles, his own feet, servants, a boot lace, gaps between stones, the occaisional cat, a deer carcass, rabbits, and nothing at all.  
  
Glorfindel's downfall (pardon the pun) this time, would be a certain prince.  
  
Erestor chased Glorfindel through the upper hallways, screeching at the Elf, beseeching him to give back his journal. Estel saw the two coming and stepped out of the way. He was used to this, it was a common occurance. He'd also been run over by Glorfindel more than once, and thus had every incentive to get out of the way. Glorfindel's golden hair streamed out behind him, his red and gold robes rustling and threatening to trip him. Erestor's jet black hair bounced slightly with each leap and bound, his blue and purple robes held away from his feet with one hand while he reached for Glorfindel's hair with the other. Glorfindel usually stopped dead when Erestor got a good grip on those long golden tresses, and the few times he didn't stop Erestor had, yanking the stunned Elf to the floor. Many other Elves underestimated Erestor's foot speed, but Glorfindel knew it well, and would run just fast enough to keep out of reach. Erestor made a flying leap as the two dashed around a corner, grasping a good hank of Glorfindel's hair. At the same time, Glorfindel collided with Legolas, who had just stepped out of his room. All three Elves painfully hit the marble floor in a tangled heap. Glorfindel was first to react, and his reaction was to whimper. Somehow, he'd landed on the bottom.  
  
Elrond heard a heavy thud above his head. Heavy thuds are not common in the homes of Elves, a fact which spurred the Elf Lord up the stairs to see what had happened. He hoped Glorfindel had not injured Estel again by accident. He got up the stairs and followed the moaning and groaning to the three Elf heap. Erestor was holding his head in his hands, having quite obviously struck it on the floor, Legolas was trying not to stretch bruised muscles, and Glorfindel was just one big ache. Erestor tried to get up but was too dizzy.  
  
"Sweet Eru, Elrond, why are there two of you?!" Erestor exclaimed when Elrond tried to get his attention. "One of you is bad enough."  
  
Elrond sighed, realizing that his advisor had a concussion.  
  
"Just stay there, Erestor, don't try to get up until I tell you otherwise." Elrond said, sitting the confused advisor against a wall.  
  
Legolas took a couple painshortened steps, testing out the muscles that Glorfindel and Erestor's hurtling bodies had hit. Glorfindel was sitting crosslegged on the floor, his hands in his lap. He'd managed to dislocate his shoulder while trying to break his fall, and had broken his wrist as well. Luckilly, it was his left, so it wouldn't affect his swordsmanship. He had a bump on his head where his skull had collided with that of Erestor, and plenty of bruises from hitting the floor first and then breaking Erestor and Legolas' fall.  
  
"Do either of you need help?" Elrond asked Glorfindel and Legolas.  
  
Legolas shook his head, Glorfindel nodded.  
  
"I broke my wrist and dislocated my shoulder, that constitutes needing help, right?" Glorfindel said.  
  
"Yes." Elrond groaned. "Legolas, you'll have to help me here."  
  
It took plenty of effort on Elrond's part to get Glorfindel's arm back into the rotator cuff, but it could be done, although Glorfindel bit his lip hard enough to draw blood while Elrond did it. Glorfindel's wrist wasn't broken very badly, so Elrond splinted it and bound Glorfindel's shoulder. Glorfindel gingerly got to his feet, nodded to Elrond, handed Erestor his journal, and went to take Calad's place. Erestor looked blankly at the journal in his lap, trying to remember exactly why he'd been chasing Glorfindel in the first place. He opened the journal and it all became clear to him.  
  
"GLORFINDEL!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU!!!! JUST YOU WAIT!" Erestor screeched.  
  
The Balrog Slayer paused at the door to the guest room, contemplating Erestor's threat.  
  
"Erestor, you have a long list of people waiting for you to get even with them. I think I'll pass." he said.  
  
Erestor sat there bewildered. Maybe Glorfindel did have a point. Erestor got to his feet and followed Glorfindel. He wanted to have a serious talk with him.  
  
Legolas looked at Lord Elrond.  
  
"I am returning to Mirkwood, my lord, sometime this week. I don't think I need an escort, but I will abide by your wishes." Elrond looked at the younger Elf in surprise.  
  
"Oh, you will need an escort. I'll get you one, you can leave in three or four days. I believe I'll send Glorfindel with you. He and Erestor should be well enough for their hunting trip by then." Elrond said, a little distracted. He frowned.  
  
"Wait, why are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
"I know where I've worn out my welcome. Perhaps if I stay away from Faelon, it will help both of us." Legolas admitted.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glorfindel put his good arm around Erestor to keep the dizzy advisor from falling. Erestor in turn clung to Glorfindel.  
  
"Odd, isn't it? You and I are like fire and water, and yet we're still such good friends." Erestor said.  
  
"What I think is odd is that you dare to be friends with me." Glorfindel teased softly.  
  
"I think it odder still that you can stand me. I'm a bit of an ogre, aren't I?" Erestor asked.  
  
"Ogre? No, more of a Troll, actually." Glorfindel said. "I find it fascinating that you don't think I'm some kind of ghost. Sometimes I'm tempted to think Elrond does."  
  
Glorfindel steered Erestor toward a chair. Seating the dark haired Elf, he turned to see what Calad was doing. The shocked look on Erestor's face should have told him even before he looked.  
  
The stubborn she-Elf was curled up at Faelon's feet, sound asleep. Glorfindel wouldn't be sending her to bed after all.  
  
"I thought she'd never get tired enough to finally go to sleep." Erestor said.  
  
"I was beginning to think there was something unnatural keeping her awake, or she could sleep on her feet like a horse." Glorfindel concurred.  
  
Erestor stifled a giggle.  
  
"I was all set to have a long, serious talk with you and drive you crazy, and now you've got me giggling. Stop it. I really should stop following your example." Erestor said, looking up to his friend with a merry twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, if you'd be more cheerful, I could let up on the misbehavior, and be a better example to you, little Elf." Glorfindel teased.  
  
"Little Elf? Your insults are getting mundane in your old age, you little old woman." Erestor shot back.  
  
Glorfindel looked surprised.  
  
"Ahh, so you were an Elfling at some point, you did learn to tease. I thought you were just born old and mean." Glorfindel said, being sure to stay out of Erestor's reach.  
  
"Yes, mean, old, and ugly." Erestor agreed. "You should be glad that I have a concussion, I'd smack you for that otherwise."  
  
"You'd have to catch me first, and seeing how much success you've had in that heretofore, I wouldn't recomend it." Glorfindel said.  
  
Erestor smiled. It was still nice to have a friend like Glorfindel, even if he sometimes wanted to kill him. 


	6. Return to Sender

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Ellie in ElfPajamas  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Halbarad, and an Elf named Faelon Beriorgan.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
And this switches from Third person to first, usually Caladriel's POV. I kinda dreamed it as an onlooker that they didn't see, but sometimes I was in her head. Couldn't think of Gondorian names, I have a list of Elvish names, but I wasn't able to locate a Gondorian and Numenorean name generator.  
  
Chapter six: Return to Sender.  
  
Legolas was preparing to leave, Glorfindel and Erestor, their minor injuries for the most part healed, would escort him to Mirkwood, and then go on their hunting trip. Legolas was surprised at how stong and regal Erestor looked on the back of his horse and in his hunting clothes. He'd never though of Erestor as anything more than an advisor. The dark haired Elf's smoke gray horse pranced, happy to be going out on a hunt. Glorfindel was dressed in his hunting clothes too for the first time in a long time. Legolas could feel the undercurrent of excitement that was making Erestor unusually cheerful. Glorfindel scowled at his best friend, pretending to be mean and stern like Erestor usually was. Halbarad and some of his men were riding out with them for a distance, then they would go their separate ways. It was a merry party that was setting out, and hopefully an equally merry one would return. Legolas was almost sorry to be leaving, but Glorfindel had made it quite clear that no one was going with him except Erestor, because that would defeat the purpose of getting away.  
  
Legolas threw the wither bags over his horse's back and mounted. The riders set out, as Calad watched from the center of the courtyard. Her brother had apologized that morning, and they were reconciled. Calad waved good bye to the party and went inside.  
  
Calad sat in Elrond's library that evening, curled up with a good book. It was so very quiet without Glorfindel and Erestor. Faelon was a lot better now, but not doing much yet, so she was enjoying the library as he had advised. Of course, she was reading one of Erestor's favorite texts, a history of the First Age. It was kind of dry, but she wanted to know the history without it being distorted. Some of the history books in her father's library differed greatly from these accounts. Calad's long hair spilled over the arm of the chair and onto the floor. She was abusing the furniture, much like Elladan and Elrohir did, lying across the chair in the wrong direction. Elladan came in to get a bottle of ink for his father. He wrinkled his nose at Calad's reading material.  
  
"Want me to wake you in an hour?" he asked.  
  
Calad laughed softly.  
  
"I happen to like this, Elladan. Just because you can't pay attention to your history doesn't mean I am incapable of it." Calad teased.  
  
"My, my, what would Faelon say to his little bookworm about this?" Elladan teased. "He can't very well marry a maiden who is smarter than he."  
  
"Actually, Elladan, your father lets me read the books in his library often." Faelon piped up from the doorway. "I already started my second reading of the volume she's working on. Did you even make it through it once?"  
  
Elladan looked at the pale half-Elf in surprise.  
  
"You're not supposed to be down here! If ada knew you were out of bed you'd be in deep trouble." Elladan said.  
  
"You're changing the subject. I asked if you'd finished that book." Faelon said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door jamb.  
  
Elladan stuck to his protests that Faelon should not be up.  
  
Faelon sighed, walked into the room, and appropriated a chair. He swiped a thick volume on arms and armor and started to read.  
  
He gave Elladan a pointed look. Elladan got the message; either read or find something better to do than watch me and make fun of me.  
  
Calad stole a glance at Faelon, who was abusing the furniture as well. His legs didn't quite fill his leggings like they used to, and his shirt hung looser than before, but it was nice to see him out of bed and back at what he liked to do. He was thinner, and not as strong as before yet, but he'd be well soon. Faelon was quickly absorbed in his book. Elladan decided to leave before Elrohir could sneak in and find him reading.  
  
Faelon found a particularly interesting passage on Elven marksmanship and read it carefully. He loved books and histories. Perhaps because he had a strange lineage, and he wanted to learn all he could about both races to whom he was related. The Elves, though they seemed so peaceful and noble, had a marred past, and the past of the Numeoreans was not spotless either. Perhaps it was because of their shared blood that he was so fond of Elendil's heir.  
  
The Elves of Mirkwood were not entirely accepting of men, and that was one of the reasons that Legolas disliked Faelon. Half-Elves had tainted blood. Elrond of course did not share this viewpoint, he himself was half- Elven, so Faelon had always been welcome in his halls and always would be. Faelon himself knew little of his own history beyond the fact that his father was from Mirkwood and his mother was the daughter of a Ranger. Halbarad and the others had not seen fit to inform him of the particulars. He was curious of course, but he'd never pressured them. Legolas saw Faelon as inferior, and thus did not appreciate that, though honest and good, Faelon had risen to a high position and rode in the presence of his sister. In his mind, Faelon the half-Elf servant shouldn't have risen so high. He also didn't like the fact that Calad so highly esteemed the servant.  
  
Though in trade a servant, Faelon was not born one. Elrond knew this, knowing now he had found the missing child. Elrond had known of a half-Elf child many years ago, and how his parents had gone missing, but it had never occured to him that this child, now grown, had been right under his nose the whole time. Elrond sat in his study, contemplating this. He wondered if he should tell Faelon his story just yet. It might be too much of a surprise. Elrond got a gut feeling that Faelon had gone more than long enough without knowing, and went to tell him.  
  
The half-Elf was not in his bed. Elrond was immediately concerned. Faelon should not have been wandering around yet! Elrond started searching the massive house for him. Just once, Elrond wished that he hadn't let Glorfindel and Erestor go with Legolas. They could have helped him look. He didn't bother to ask his sons, they would be little or no help. Calad! Faelon was probably with Calad! Elrond asked Elladan where Calad was, and raced into the library.  
  
Faelon looked up from his book in dismay. He was in trouble, and he knew it. He gave Lord Elrond a humble, subordinate look. Elrond felt unnerved by it, knowing the young Elf's lineage. Though Faelon was younger and not nearly as high ranking, he wasn't a servant. He was higher born than Erestor, but he had never known it.  
  
"Faelon, I need to talk to you." Elrond said.  
  
Faelon went to get up and put the book away. Elrond put up a hand to stop him. Faelon naturally froze.  
  
"Calad, would you go find something to do?" Elrond asked, but more or less commanding.  
  
Calad got up to leave. Faelon's face obviously showed that he thought he was in deep, deep trouble. That was not the reaction Elrond wanted. He sighed.  
  
"Never mind, Calad, don't go anywhere." Elrond said.  
  
Now Faelon looked really confused. He'd been told to sit down in the presence of an Elf Lord, the lady he served had been told to leave and then to stay, and he wasn't quite sure where he fit into this.  
  
"Faelon, do you know who you are?" Elrond asked.  
  
Faelon arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, last time I checked, yes, I was Faelon Beriorgan. I don't understand, my lord, what is it you mean?" Faelon asked, puzzled.  
  
"That's your name, but do you know *who* you are?"  
  
"My lady Caladriel's groom."  
  
"That is only half true. Did the Rangers never tell you the truth?"  
  
"I suppose not, if that is not the truth."  
  
"Your father was a lord. Your mother was a Ranger's daughter, and I'm sure you know that, but your father was a noble from Mirkwood. I didn't know you were the child that had gone missing, or you would have been told this before. You should not have ended up a mere horse-groom." Elrond said, slowly and deliberately. "Legolas must not have known this, or I am sure he would not have been so hostile toward you."  
  
Faelon looked greatly surprised.  
  
"My lord, surely there must be some mistake." he protested.  
  
"No, there is no mistake. I knew it when you came in injured. The similarities between you and your father, Eruvyr Beriorgan, are striking, as long as I factor out your dark hair and ears. You have his face." Elrond said. "You have your mother's eyes, but in your father's face. You are one of the Beriorgans of Mirkwood, a noble family, and they have searched without seeing for many long years. They didn't know you had dark hair, your mother was blond, and somehow you are not, so it never occured to me that you were the child they sought. Your face should have given you away, I should have known from the first."  
  
Faelon dared not speak. He had never felt lordly, and he really didn't feel lordly in the presence of Lord Elrond. He was not the kind of person to act lordly, either. Calad was looking at him, open mouthed. Faelon's face didn't show the confusion within or the conflicting emotions. For a moment, Elrond saw the little boy who had been lost for so long, and then he saw the young Elf-Lord that was. Faelon looked down, deep in thought.  
  
"What am I heir to, Lord Elrond?" Faelon asked quietly. "I can handle just a title, I would like that best, in fact."  
  
"No, Lord Faelon, you are heir to lands and fortune. Your father never returned, thus you are his heir." Elrond said.  
  
"He's dead." Faelon said, with quiet certainty. "He and my mother have been dead for a very long time."  
  
Dark, clear emerald green eyes met silver gray ones as Faelon looked to Elrond. Elrond looked slightly shaken.  
  
"What would you have me do, my lord?" Faelon asked.  
  
"Take possession of your lands and let your relatives know you live." Elrond said.  
  
"Then that is what I shall do." Faelon said, rising.  
  
Elrond could feel the power that this lord, once a groom, had. He was heir to many things, not all were riches or titles. The blood of the Dunadain joined to the blood of the Elves was not weak. Estel radiated power and strength, why should this half-Elf not do the same? Elrond appreciated the Numenoreans even more in this moment. Their calm, quiet, self assured attitude made telling Faelon about his past easier for Elrond, it would have been difficult if Legolas had been in the same situation. Faelon paused in the doorway and looked at Elrond again.  
  
"I knew I had a hidden past, thank you for helping me to find it." he said. "I just wish it had not been kept back from me for so long."  
  
Calad got up to follow Faelon. Elrond held her back.  
  
"No, Calad, leave him be. He is not your servant anymore." Elrond said.  
  
"No, he is not, and I have never treated him as such, either." Calad said. "He has long been dearer than a brother to me."  
  
The flash of her blue eyes made an impact on Elrond. She was stong- willed, but she had never tried to bend Faelon to her will. She had thought of him as something to be left untamed. Something best left wild, and cherished for its very wildness. Elrond let her go, feeling her intentions were good. She was probably going to be a comfort, not a curse.  
  
She came back about twenty minutes later.  
  
"I can't find Faelon anywhere! Please help me look for him!" she pleaded.  
  
Elrond sighed. He went to get his sons.  
  
Estel was missing too.  
  
"This is not good! That boy is not allowed to ride yet, he could get hurt!" Elrond declared when he saw that Shadow was missing. He swung up onto Elladan's elegant little mare and took off to look for Faelon and Estel. The mare was not very strong, but she was as swift as an eagle and nimble as a falcon. She could not bear anything greater than Elrond's weight, and he was lucky she could bear him at all.  
  
Elladan was downcast, he loved that little mare almost as much as a sister, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He'd been there at her birth, he'd raised her when her dam died, and he'd nursed her through foalhood illnesses. Elrohir led Whisp, his little grey horse, out of the stable and offered her to Elladan. Both twins rode compact, swift horses, favoring them over the larger, slower horses. Many of the Elves had long taunted them about their choice in horses, saying the twins were afraid to ride anything larger than a pony. Both WhisperingSilver and WindDancer were barely over 14 hands(four feet, eight inches to the withers), very small next to the other horses in the stables. Elladan declined Elrohir's offer, but accepted Calad's offer of MithrilArrow. He didn't want to injure Whisp and have to tell Elrohir later, Mithy was sturdy and swift, he wasn't worried about the tall silver stallion.  
  
Mithy and Whisp galloped out of the courtyard with their twin riders, tiny Whisp matching huge Mithy stride for stride.  
  
"Elladan, I think we should breed the mares to Mithy, he's rather swift for so large a horse." Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan nodded, surprised by the stallion's swiftness and agility.  
  
"We'll consult Faelon, he's quite the horsemaster." Elladan called back to his brother. "We might need Shadow to diversify the bloodlines."  
  
Elrohir agreed. Both twins knew that they were only trying to keep their minds off of what could happen to Faelon and Estel. The Rangers were not in the area, and thus it was not safe to be riding out like that unarmed. Both brothers had reflex short bows slung over their shoulders and quivers on their backs. The Elven long bows were practically useless on the back of a horse. Mithy's neck was stretched out as his stride leveled out into a smooth, thundering gallop. Elladan bent low and close to the horse's neck, aiding Mithy in lengthening his stride. Elrohir began to drop back, a surprised look on his face. Whisp was running all out, but the big stallion was simply faster, his stride was longer, swallowing up the distance at an amazing pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond was catching up, he knew it. He could see the dust kicked up by Shadow and Ashdod's hooves. Faelon wasn't spurring Shadow on very fast, Shadow was at a casual canter, neck arched, tail raised and streaming out behind. Ashdod looked like he was out for an evening ride with Arwen. Elrond was surprised, he'd thought Faelon was going out to do something, but it looked like he was only out for a ride with Estel. Mithy flashed past Elrond and WindDancer on the righthand side. Elrond watched his older son's hair mingling with the stallion's mane and felt a prick of pride. Elladan and Mithy were truly one. Mithy's nostrils were flared wide, his ears flicking back and forth from Elladan's voice to the road ahead. Elladan was talking to Mithy constantly, the wind singing past them, Mithy's big dark eyes almost closed, so trusting was he of Elladan's instructions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faelon looked back over his shoulder, saw Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, and reined Shadow down to a walk, turning the restless stallion toward the oncoming Elves.  
  
"Hail, Lord Elrond, why are you riding Dancer so hard?" Faelon called.  
  
"We were worried about you! Why didn't you let us know you were going? You shouldn't be out riding yet, you could fall and hurt yourself!" Elrond cried.  
  
"I could fall and hurt myself anytime, hîr nín ." Faelon laughed. "Shadow badly needed exercise, I didn't want him to tear up your stable. Besides, Estel was with me, and we are both armed, we were in no danger."  
  
Elrond sighed. Young Elves! Always thinking they're invincible!  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir will ride with you now also." Elrond said.  
  
Faelon looked disappointed.  
  
"Please, Lord Elrond, just let Estel and I ride alone." he asked, his eyes doing the pleading.  
  
"Why?" Elrond asked suspisciously.  
  
"We need to talk without Elves around for once. I'm not really an Elf, he is a mortal, and we both have things we want to talk about without your lordship's presence." Faelon said, sitting tall and straight on Shadow's back as the stallion nervously mouthed the bit.  
  
Elrond found himself giving in, feeling the bond and council of cousins might do more for both Estel and Faelon than he could do for either one. He turned Dancer back toward Rivendell.  
  
"Just be back before sunset, Faelon, Estel." Elrond said, then nudged the little mare to a trot.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir followed their father, watching Faelon and Estel disappear into the woods at the side of the road. They knew both were struggling to accept what their futures held. Lands and a title for Faelon, kingship and a kingdom for Estel. It must have been hard for Faelon and Estel to find out so much had been kept from them for so much of their lives, Elladan and Elrohir couldn't imagine it.  
  
Elladan looked back over his shoulder, to see Faelon and Estel walking their horses, in a serious conversation. He hoped they would both be able to handle their futures, and live up to what was expected of them. 


	7. Heirs

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Ellie in ElfPajamas  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Halbarad, and an Elf named Faelon Beriorgan.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
And this switches from Third person to first, usually Caladriel's POV. I kinda dreamed it as an onlooker that they didn't see, but sometimes I was in her head. Couldn't think of Gondorian names, I have a list of Elvish names, but I wasn't able to locate a Gondorian and Numenorean name generator.  
  
I should mention that the reason Legolas is so rotten to Faelon is that he's majorly overprotective of Calad. It isn't a predjudice thing thing entirely, although he distrusts anyone with a hidden past, he's really just trying to be a good older brother and protect Calad.  
  
Chapter seven: Heirs.  
  
A goodly sized procession caught up with Erestor and Glorfindel, who escorted Legolas. Legolas recognized Elrond, Elladan, Estel, Elrohir, Rinn, and his own sister, but the dark-haired noble beside Calad didn't ring a bell. Calad was dressed in her proper robes, mounted on a bay horse that was actually bridled, while the nobleman was riding a grey stallion, his cloak falling neatly over its back and rump, dressed in blue and gold. His hair was unusually short, but braided in the usual Elven fashion. He looked strangely uncomfortable, and Legolas wondered why that was. He halted his horse and waited for the riders to catch up, falling in beside the nobleman.  
  
"Suilad, mellon nin." Legolas said. "How goes it?"  
  
"Very well, prince." the noble replied, fidgeting a little as though he wanted to keep the hood of his cloak over his head.  
  
"Of what house are you? I have seen those colors before, but I do not remember whose they are." Legolas said.  
  
"Beriorchan." said the noble softly.  
  
"Ah, the missing one! Well met! How did clever Lord Elrond ever find you?" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"I was right under his nose the whole time." said the Elf in blue and gold, fixing the prince with an intense stare.  
  
Legolas' breath and words were stolen. He had never seen any of the house of Beriorchan with eyes such as those. Clear and jewel-like they seemed to him, with a familiar fire. The shape of the face was begininng to become familiar as well.  
  
"It seems to me that... I have met you before." Legolas said slowly.  
  
A smile graced the lips of the strangely familiar noble.  
  
"Surely not, my prince. I have only now come from the house of Peredhil." he said softly, then turned his attention back to the road before him.  
  
"You are heir to vast lands to the south, Beriorgan. Your kin have long fought back the Spiders there. They were doing well when last I saw them." Legolas said cheerfully. "They are a fine house, distantly related to my own."  
  
What a difference a title and lands make! thought the noble.  
  
"That is favorable news, Lord Prince." the noble said.  
  
"How is it that you know me and I have no recollection of you?" Legolas asked, mystefied.  
  
"Surely, my lord, you have noticed that your sister, the princess, rides in this procession, scarce a minute goes by that she does not talk of you." said the noble, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Legolas conceeded that this was probably true.  
  
Glorfindel rode up to the noble's left at a speed fast enough to spook his mount. The silver stallion reared, letting out a deafening scream. The noble hung tight to the horse's mane, his cloak's hood flopping back. He patted the horse's neck, trying to calm the frightened animal. Glorfindel looked smug. Legolas' jaw was in a most unattractive position.  
  
"Glorfindel you samwise!" Elrond thundered. "You could have killed them both!"  
  
"Faelon is a horse himself, why would his kin kill him?" Glorfindel laughed.  
  
"You didn't know it was Faelon, and what if Mithy had knocked Legolas and his horse into that ravine?" Elrond scolded.  
  
Glorfindel looked cowed.  
  
"I apologize, my lord. You are right, as usual." Glorfindel said softly. "But I do want to know, why is Faelon dressed like a lord?"  
  
"Because he is one!" Elladan quipped.  
  
Faelon looked down at Mithy's neck.  
  
"Valar be praised! Really?!" Glorfindel burst out. "I always knew you had a noble heart, Faelon. What lands have you?"  
  
"Southern Mirkwood!" Legolas laughed. "He's an exterminator!"  
  
Faelon's eyes flashed, as did those of Erestor. Both were giving the other lords looks of disdain.  
  
"Just because we come from humble beginnings gives you no license to taunt us, prince Legolas." Erestor spat. "We are self made lords, you'd be a miserable failure if you'd been born without a title!"  
  
"Hush, Erestor. I know how you feel about such things." Elrond soothed.  
  
"I most certainly will not hush! This young Elf has been my bane for weeks! He has done nothing but torment me with his ridiculous rantings and mutterings! I am tired of being stepped on by the great and the small. I have worked hard all my life to gain my title and my position, and I will not have anyone discount it!" Erestor fumed.  
  
There's only so much a stressed advisor can take. Erestor had reached his limit. Elrond knew it.  
  
"Until you knew who I was, Legolas, you treated me with respect." Faelon said. "I am a lord, on both sides. I grow weary of being taunted and made sport of, just as you would. I have never done anything to deserve your distrust and scorn, and I am tired of working so hard to please those who I don't really need to. I give it up. I will no longer try to please you. It is not my duty. I love your sister, or I would have long ago decided to stay with Elrond. You would do well to learn courtesy, Legolas, make friends with those you meet on your way up, because you will surely meet them on the way down."  
  
With that Faelon laid his heels to Mithy's sides and the horse was off like an arrow.  
  
"Would you treat me like that?" Calad asked Legolas, tears in her eyes. "You are a prince! It is YOUR duty to aid your people! Were I a simple peasant maid, would you treat me as badly as you have treated him?"  
  
"No, Calad, you're my sister, I would never..."  
  
"I am your sister? There have been so many times I wished I were Faelon's sister, rather than yours. You show all the other servants the respect they deserve, but you refuse to show a lord the respect he is owed?"  
  
"Calad, you don't understand." Legolas said, reaching for his sister's arm.  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"Don't touch me until you can act in a manner befitting a prince of our realm!" Calad hissed, reining her horse in the direction Faelon had taken.  
  
"Legolas...." Elrond said sternly.  
  
Legolas gulped.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"What exactly do you have against Faelon? His life has been a difficult one heretofore, you needn't make it worse."  
  
"I hate him because he influences Calad! Calad is MY sister! I don't want him so close to her! Why could she not have bonded with one of the maids?!"  
  
"None of the maids offer her what Faelon does." Glorfindel said, with his strange insight. "Faelon offers her companionship, love, and a wildness she wishes she was allowed to keep. She can confide in him and know it will not be palace news twenty minutes later. Much like Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Elrond looked surprised.  
  
"Is that it, Glorfindel? I didn't realize that." Elrond said. "Would that you used your powers of insight more often."  
  
Glorfindel looked at Elrond with a mystefied expression.  
  
"What exactly did I say?" Glorfindel asked. "It has flown my mind already."  
  
"Ai! Valar!" Erestor rolled his eyes and looked skyward.  
  
"Legolas, I know you're overprotective of Calad, and well you should be, but that's not a good enough reason for you to be horrible to Faelon." Elladan said softly. "Elrohir and I are overprotective of Undomiel as well, but we don't pick on you for being close to her."  
  
"I just don't want her to get hurt." Legolas murmured  
  
"I understand that. But Faelon doesn't want her to get hurt either. He cares about her as much as you do, if not more." Estel said, finally joining the conversation. "Now that he has a title and he has lands, he wants to ask for her hand. He wants your blessing too, Legolas, and he wants to be your friend. Even though you pick on him he doesn't hold a grudge."  
  
"He doesn't? Where do you get that idea? He holds a grudge, he's not friendly with me either." Legolas scoffed.  
  
"He doesn't want to say anything to you that he'll be ashamed of later." Estel said. "That's why he more often says nothing."  
  
"How do you know?" Legolas asked. "When does he talk to you?"  
  
"He's my cousin, Legolas, albeit a distant one, but he is still my cousin." Estel said. "Everytime he brings messages to father, we spend time together. He talks to me a lot. He is a true friend and companion, you know not what you are missing."  
  
Legolas looked like he knew his arguments would be no success.  
  
"Legolas, Calad is an adult now, she can love those whom she will. Isn't it time that you become her friend and not just her brother?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly.  
  
"Come, let us press on toward the palace. I wish to make an apology to my sister and my brother-in-law." He said, urging his horse on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calad couldn't find Mithy's hoofprints. Shadow was growing nervous, smelling silk in the air. Calad knew she was lost.  
  
"Faelon! Faelon, where are you?" she called, becoming uneasy in the silence of the dark forest. "Faelon! I'm lost!"  
  
Shadow spooked as a branch snapped, taking off without his rider. Calad sat in terrified silence. She knew Spiders picked off stragglers and loners, and she fell into both categories.  
  
"Faelon, come and save me." she whispered, her voice no louder than the rustling leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faelon felt uneasy when he saw that Calad was not among the riding party. He knew every shortcut in Mirkwood, and had made better time than the others. He rushed forward to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, where is Calad?!" he asked, worry in his eyes.  
  
Legolas looked startled.  
  
"I thought she was with you!" he exclaimed. "She left the path to follow you!"  
  
"Sweet Eru! She cannot ride those paths! They will be her undoing! She doesn't know where they lead!" Faelon groaned.  
  
Shadow galloped into the clearing minus his rider.  
  
Faelon's face lost all of its color.  
  
"Shadow! Where is Calad?!" Faelon screamed at the horse.  
  
Shadow shied, knowing he had done what he'd been trained not to. Faelon approached the horse at the speed of light, seizing its reins.  
  
"Get on Shadow, Legolas." Faelon said. "He'll lead us back to Calad."  
  
Legolas looked warilly at the mount offered to him.  
  
Elrond leveled an accusing glance at him.  
  
Legolas quickly mounted.  
  
Faelon mounted Mithy and the two were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calad was terrified. She was staring down three Spiders, with only a dagger to defend herself. If they all rushed her, she would be as good as dead. Their multiple eyes were evil and red, their legs ending in a talon- like foot.  
  
"Such fine silk is wasted on Elves." hissed one Spider, touching Calad's hair.  
  
"She-Elves especially. Should we not reclaim it?" another hissed back.  
  
"Go! The vengence of Faelon and Legolas will be terrible if you harm me!" Calad said, with more confidence than she felt.  
  
"Who are they that we should fear them?" the first Spider taunted.  
  
"Faelon Beriorgan of the house of Beriorchan and Legolas Thranduillion of the house of Elvenkings." Calad said.  
  
"Beriorchan? They have found the one that was lost? Not likely. We know what became of him." hissed the Spider cruelly.  
  
"Aye, the White Wizard got him, he didn't want the parents, so we got them." hissed Spider two.  
  
"Yes, the Wizard wanted the whelp, said he had power. He didn't, so the Wizard must have slain him." hissed the leader.  
  
Calad's heart was in her throat. Faelon's family had been attacked by Spiders? What a cruel way to die. If she ever saw him again she would never ask him any questions about his past.  
  
The leading Spider stepped toward her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faelon heard a shrill scream and kicked Mithy to run harder. Somewhere, Calad was playing with spiders. Legolas saw the pain on Faelon's face and wondered what he was associating with the screams and Spiders. The natural glow of the Elves seemed to become more intense, especially for Faelon, who was going into battle against a long time, ancestral enemy. Beriorchan had always fought the Spiders, bravely, valiantly, though not always successfully. Faelon's eyes flashed with a deadly fire, one that Legolas had come to know. It was only there when Calad was in trouble.  
  
"Faelon, I want you to know, I am sorry for the way I've acted, and I crave your forgiveness." Legolas shouted.  
  
"Legolas, I have never stopped forgiving you. You are forgiven a thousand times over." Faelon said, offering Legolas a handclasp.  
  
Legolas took Faelon's hand and clasped it, both of them steeling their resolve.  
  
Faelon whipped out his sharp, bright sword and Mithy leapt into the fray, side by side with Shadow and Legolas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calad reeled from the Spider poison, her head swimming, as she stabbed blindly at the taunting creatures. A bright light burst into the clearing, and she saw the two people she loved most attack the Spiders just before she hit the ground. She head a cry of dismay. A heavy darkness settled over her and she knew no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas thrust his sword through the head of the nearest Spider, knowing Faelon would see to Calad. He lopped of another's head and turned to see Calad fall to the ground.  
  
Faelon leapt from Mithy's back with a yell, waving his sword like a madman, running toward Calad's limp body. Legolas took up the cry and attacked a Spider with renewed fury.  
  
Swift and terrible was the wrath of Faelon and Legolas, twenty Spiders fell to their bright swords and knives. At long last the evil creatures were driven back, and Faelon cradled Calad in his arms. Legolas looked on, his face dark with worry.  
  
"She lives." Faelon sighed. "Let us take her to Lord Elrond, he will best know how to help her."  
  
Faelon handed Calad up to Legolas, making sure both were settled securely on Mithy.  
  
"Why Mithy, Faelon?" Legolas asked, holding tight to the stallion's mane.  
  
"Mithy is swiftest and surest of foot. Haste, Legolas, take her to Elrond and your father. I will catch up." Faelon said, slapping the horse's rump.  
  
He sprang onto Shadow's back, bringing up the rear and making sure that none of the Spiders would catch up to Legolas and Calad.  
  
Light reflected off of Mithy's coat as he ran all out for home, a shimmering apparation amongst the trees. Shadow, silent and swift, was invisible. The Spiders liked not the light of the silver horse, and shied away. Shadow passed unnoticed, living up to his name.  
  
Faelon lifted a prayer to Eru that Calad would not come to permanent harm. 


	8. Nightmares and Dreams

The Misadventures of Caladriel and Rinnalaiss  
  
By Ellie in ElfPajamas  
  
Starring: Caladriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Rinnalaiss, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Halbarad, and an Elf named Faelon Beriorgan.  
  
Okay, major no-no here, Rinnalaiss is an extra daughter to Elrond, Caladriel is Legolas' younger sister. Rinnalaiss might be adopted, I'm not real sure, but her older brothers Elladan and Elrohir dote on their tomboyish little sister. She's the baby of the family sort of, although older than Estel in years, she is still quite childish. Caladriel is not allowed to be the tomboy she wants to be, and is only Legolas' half sister. This is preLotR, Estel is only about thirty or forty. Why all this guessing? This is a transcribed dream, that's why. Oh, and a groom in this story is not a groom in the sense of bride and groom, a groom is actually someone who takes care of the horses.  
  
And this switches from Third person to first, usually Caladriel's POV. I kinda dreamed it as an onlooker that they didn't see, but sometimes I was in her head.  
  
Chapter eight: Nightmares and Dreams.  
  
Faelon and Legolas, once bitter toward each other, were now seated side by side, anxiously watching Calad as she slept. Elrond had told them both several times that she would be fine. It wasn't that they didn't believe him, it was just that they wanted to see it for themselves. Calad had been halucinating when Legolas had brought her in, and she'd bitten her own brother when he'd tried to hold her still, but now she was sound asleep, thanks in part to Elrond's favorite tea. Legolas momentarilly looked from his sister to his bruised hand. He hadn't seen a bruise like that since the last time Mithy had bitten him. Of course, that time Mithy had nearly severed his thumb. Legolas realized to his chagrin that Faelon had saved him that time too. Calad's soft golden hair was everywhere, spilling over her pillows, blanket, shoulders, chest, bed, brother's lap, and Faelon's arms. Neither Legolas or Faelon minded for a moment that Calad's hair was on them, it never registered.  
  
Calad stirred in her sleep, and both the prince and the lord held their breath, wondering what would happen. Elrond rolled his eyes at the anxiousness of the two younger Elves. Calad's eyelashes fluttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My head feels so clouded and heavy. My eyes refuse to open. I can sense the light, and it is giving me a terrible headache. Someone softly calls my name. I wish with all my might that it was Faelon. I wonder what has become of him, if he was taken by the Spiders before they got to me. He wasn't there when I called him, he had ridden ahead, perhaps he got past the Spiders. No, the odds are against me. I hope my brother did not let those beasts get away with it, I hope he slew them all.  
  
That voice, it's calling me again. It sounds so much like Faelon, but I don't dare to believe that it's his. I shouldn't get my hopes up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faelon leaned close to Calad, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Caladriel..." he called softly. "Caladriel, wake up."  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered again.  
  
A moment later, her eyes opened, a confused expression in them.  
  
"Caladriel, Calad, Legolas is here." Faelon said softly, feeling her anxious brother lean over his shoulder.  
  
Legolas willed Calad to focus her eyes and look at him. She didn't. She looked at Faelon.  
  
"Faelon? You're alive?! The Spiders didn't get you, oh, thank Iluvatar!" she said quickly.  
  
"I thank Him every day, Calad. Your brother is worried about you, why don't you say something to him." Faelon encouraged.  
  
"Legolas, are you mad at me?" Calad asked, shutting her eyes.  
  
"No, no, I'm not mad at you, Calad." Legolas said, surprised by her question.  
  
"Even though I got myself into this mess?" Calad pushed.  
  
"Even though. I'm just glad that you didn't come to more serious harm." Legolas said, smoothing his sister's hair back. "I'm too relieved to be mad."  
  
"How did you find me?" Calad asked.  
  
"Your war-cry." Faelon teased, his eyes lighting up. "We could hear you more than a hundred feet away. You can really screach when you've a mind to."  
  
Legolas agreed.  
  
"It sent chills up and down my spine, I can tell you that! I'm surprised the Spiders didn't run!" he laughed.  
  
Caladriel laughed softly.  
  
"I don't know how I can live with you two, you're both such teases!" she said, pretending to pout. "You're ever so mean to me!"  
  
"Yes, but we wouldn't tease you if we didn't love you. Right, Faelon?" Legolas asked, clapping a hand on the dark haired half-Elf's shoulder.  
  
"Exactly." Faelon agreed. "It's only because we love you, Calad."  
  
THE END.  
  
Look for the sequel teaser within the next week. If there's any interest, I'll post it. 


	9. The Dreaded TEASER!

A teaser to make you all misserable. =D I live to make people misserable. ; )  
  
Gilded Rose of the House of Gondolin  
  
A tale of Glorfindel (and Erestor) by Ellie in ElfPajamas.  
  
Okay, I'm taking out artistic license. Glorfindel's name means 'Golden Flower', so I'm calling him the Gilded Rose. The rose is the most beautiful of all flowers and certainly one of the more expensive. 'Gilded Roses' are rare. Glorfindel is rare and precious, powerful and fragile. Like a flower will succumb to the frost. Okay, the eloquence ends here.  
  
I'm swiping some ideas -and building upon them- from my friend Erestor's 'Elves of the Third Age'. The story is excellent, and can be found in my favorite story listing.  
  
Rating: PG13. My angst doesn't go much beyond PG but I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Genre: Angst/Humor/Spiritual/Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor's hunting trip turns dangerous. Who will fall? Who is the one in trouble? What's spiritual about it?  
  
Spiritual: I don't believe in the Halls of Mandos, and you will find me immovable on this point. Since Tolkien wrote that Glorfindel passed through the Halls once, I see no need to bring it up again. My idea of Glorfindel is that he does have all his memories, Glorfindel of Imladris and Glorfindel of Gondolin are one and the same, and that some things haunt him. One aspect of this story will be healing.  
  
Hunts and Night Terrors  
  
Glorfindel sat as still as a statue, staring -unseeing- into the flames of the small campfire. Erestor had insisted upon it, lest a band of humans stumble upon them and mistake them for Orcs. Glorfindel could have quite happily done without, and Erestor unfortunately was missing the example of why. Asfaloth nudged his master, shifting his feet with growing unease. Glorfindel's face was lost in the depths of his hood, hidden in shadow, but his eyes were not, and the reflection of the dancing firelight made his blue eyes glow with an almost disturbing light. Glorfindel didn't see the campfire, he didn't see Erestor, who was sound asleep on the other side, and he was getting ever closer to the flames.  
  
In his mind's eye, Gondolin was in flames, Ecthelion had fallen, and he was facing a massive creature that made his spirit quell within him. The Balrog. The Balrog, wreathed in flame, gave Glorfindel a firey glare and set upon him. Glorfindel summoned all his strength and fought him, he had to protect the remnant.  
  
Asfaloth knew that Glorfindel was in trouble, and tried desparately to bring his beloved master's mind back to the present. The frightened stallion's efforts were in vain. He looked to Erestor. Perhaps the cranky Elf could help. He nudged Erestor awake, seizing the bewildered advisor's cloak in his teeth and forcing him to look at Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel could feel the heat that radiated off of the Balrog, feel it drying out his skin. He knew that in was only a matter of time before the flames engulfed him. He drove a dagger into the beast, then blindly tried to scramble up the cliff. He felt it grab him. He was falling, falling, falling.  
  
Erestor gasped and dove at Glorfindel, knocking the Elf backward and smothering the greedy flames that had begun to lick at his long golden hair.  
  
Glorfindel gasped as Ecthelion leapt into view and pinned him to the cliff, throwing a cloak over his head.  
  
"Anírach i dulu nín? Mellon nin?" (Do you want my help? My friend?) Erestor asked, pulling the cloak off of Glorfindel's head when the golden haired Elf began to struggle.  
  
"Le hannon, Erestor. Ú-aníron den." (I thank thee, Erestor. I do not want it.) Glorfindel sighed, smacking his friend with the cloak and fingering his singed locks.  
  
Glorfindel looked frightened, having realized why Erestor'd had to smother him.  
  
"Ortherithach hain, avo 'osto." (You will defeat them, don't worry.) Erestor whispered, seeing the painful memories that were surfacing in his best friend's eyes.  
  
"Ú-chenion." (I do not understand.) Glorfindel whispered, staring out into the darkness. Why the memories still haunted him, he might never understand.  
  
Erestor grinned wickedly.  
  
"Ma merilyë yulma neno?"* (Do you want a cup of water?) he teased, motioning to Glorfindel's singed hair.  
  
"Mîbo orch!" (Go kiss an Orc!) Glorfindel shot back, giving Erestor a gentle shove.  
  
Erestor shoved back and soon they were tumbling all over each other. Erestor, cranky and serious as he was, did not like to see Glorfindel act that way. If there was any way to lighten the Elf lord's mood, Erestor did it. Of course, they were both terribly talented when it came to making each other misserable. Erestor seemed to have no intention of ending their trip, so Glorfindel didn't worry about that. Erestor *did*, however, put out the campfire. Glorfindel looked at him in surprise. Erestor just smiled.  
  
"Henion. Gerich faer vara, you do not want any competition." (I understand. You have a firey spirit,) Erestor said, then threw his cloak back over him and went to sleep.  
  
"Hennaid." (Thanks.) Glorfindel said softly. He leaned back against Asfaloth's side and fell asleep.  
  
~~~footnotes~~~  
  
*Quenya. All other Elvish phrases in this chapter are in Sindarin. Erestor is a bookworm. If he doesn't know any Quenya I would be surprised. (Especially because he hangs out with Glorfindel.) 


End file.
